Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: The final chapter of the Twilight's Sun Saga. Nessie and Jacob are finally getting married but Seth isn't so thrilled. The night before the wedding, Jacob has a dream, a warning that Nessie and his first child will be in danger, once again from UNKNOWN.
1. Book 1: Almost Jacob

**AN: Happy Eclipse day to my homies in the UK (I've seen it already … feel sorry for you guys) I'm kind of proud how I wrote this, kind of like Breaking Dawn, kind of not… yeah so anyways, enjoy :D**

_This a sequel to the Twilight's Sun saga. If you haven't read Twilight's Sun, A New Dawn or Breaking Eclipse, I suggest you do that first._

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 1: Almost

**Jacob Black**

"I can't believe you decided to get you're tux _today_." Embry said. I shrugged.

"Not my fault." I said. "Nessie and I have to supervise Alice twenty-four seven. Alice gave me a tux too small and I didn't try it on until today!"

"Well, some physic." If I wasn't in a dressing room, I probably would've slapped him.

Don't ask me why I bothered to invite Embry on my trip. Probably mostly because everyone was on patrol, helping the Cullens decorate, keeping Nessie occupied. Embry was my best friend and has been for almost thirty years. I would've invited Quil but he was busy with Claire and the twins. Seth, well… lets just say that I didn't bother asking. Not that I had a grudge against our best man but, Seth just wasn't so into the wedding thing as the rest of us. A lot of the guys haven't gotten over the fact of Nessie and my engagement, and I hear a lot of guys and girls who keep asking why it isn't Seth who asked her to marry him. Apparently, some kids can't let the sign of "just friends who kissed" go.

It was only about three days until the wedding and boy, was I in trouble. I've been so excited for this night that I forgot about things that had to be prepared. Alice was planning the whole thing, thank god, but Nessie and I didn't want her to do something over the top. After all, how many weddings does she get to plan in her family? Of course, we expected her to go overboard. Then again, I didn't care what Alice did. As long as I was able to make Nessie mine, I was happy. I never wanted a big wedding but it looks like that idea went down in the trash as soon as Alice heard the news. It's probably in Alice's black book: small weddings.

The tux I was trying on was a little more comfortable then the first, but still not my style. I walked out and Embry held in a laugh. Alice ran up to me and I ran back into the dressing room before she could hand me the next one.

"Alice…" I complained as she threw it over the dressing room door.

"Just you wait, Jacob." She said. "I'm not letting you go to your own wedding in jeans and tee shirt."

"That _would_ be more preferable." I said.

"Oh, shut up and put it on!" I rolled my eyes and took off the one I had on and put it neatly back onto the hanger.

I kept my fingers crossed that this would be the last tux I would be trying on, then I could go back to my fiancée… fiancée, I loved to call Nessie that. It made me feel proud to say she was my bride to be. It was the step before marriage, before she would fully be mine, as soon as we exchange vows and rings, we would have nothing to tear us apart, nothing.

I was buttoning up the vest of the tux when I heard Alice knocking on the door.

"What's taking you so long?" she whined.

"Fine." I said, not even bothering to look at myself in the mirror. When I got out, Embry's eyebrows raised.

"Well, I think that one actually works." Alice looked at me as well.

"I think we finally have a winner." She smiled. "Is it comfortable?" I nodded and moved my arms a little.

"Yeah, I think so." She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Perfect!" she said and she gave me my clothes that she kept so I couldn't give up and get changed on her. I walked back into the change room and changed back into my regular clothes. I was relieved we were done, Billy said he had shoes for us that would be perfect for the wedding night.

"Jake! Charlie's here! The pack will be after you too!" I climbed up into the window anyways, ignoring both facts. It was my bachelor party tonight but I was avoiding the pack. Nessie already had hers and she was just about to get to bed. She's still with Charlie until she moves in with me, all her things were packed for the move out except her bed.

"I just want to see my fiancée one more time before tomorrow." I smiled and she smiled shyly back. "Besides, the pack will find me eventually so don't worry." I started kissing her neck and she moaned lightly.

"Jacob, it's your bachelor party." She pointed out. I shook my head and smiled against her neck.

"Nessie, bachelor parties are for men who will miss their single lives, I'm actually happy it's over." She giggled. I kissed her lips lightly.

"Jake, our promise!" she reminded me. I looked at her.

"I haven't forgotten." I said. "This is just practice." She kissed my lips and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the bed.

My shirt was off and I was unbuttoning hers when we heard someone tapping on the door. I groaned and Nessie buttoned up her shirt again.

"JACOB!" We heard Nick call out the window. "You can't hide from us, you know that!" he whisper-yelled.

"Took you long enough to." I said back, grabbing my shirt.

"I thought you weren't having sex again until honey moon day." I nodded.

"I know, we weren't."

"Then, get your sorry butt out here!" I rolled my eyes and put the shirt over my head. I turned to Nessie before leaving.

"Sorry, Ness." I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in white." I smiled and kissed her lips again.

"Jacob, we're going _today_." I groaned and let go.

"I love you." I called as I jumped out the window.

"_You're not going to take me to a strip club, are you_?" I asked, now in wolf form.

"_What? No." _I sighed in releaf. "_I really have no idea what tOho do. You want to just run?"_ I nodded my head.\

" _Well, I can't think of anything better to do…"_

"_What do vampires do for bachelor parties?" _I shrugged.

"_You know what? Maybe we can ask Emmett or Jasper._" Nick suggested.

"_Good idea."_ Drake groaned. He hated vampire smell unlike me, sure I didn't like it still but I got used to it, I had to with a girlfriend who lives with them.

"_You know, Drake, you didn't _have_ to come."_ Drake rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah right, Mister Alpha."_ I growled a little from that.

"_You know I hate being called that."_I said. I could see a smirk on his muzzle.

"_Oh, mighty Alpha, our leady oh so powerful, what must I do to please you master."_ I never used to use my alpha voice on anyone, but when it came to Drake getting on my last nerve, I had no other choice.

"_Drake, you are over ruled."_ He backed up a little and put down his head in fear. I had a little feeling that I should appoligize, like always.

I hated feeling so empathetic all the time. I used to be the guy that always made people appoligize to _me_. Apparently all that changed when I met Nessie, I became the guy that I used to be before this werewolf crap happened, the guy that was always nice to everyone, no matter what… but some things stayed the same: the fact that I'm still courageous, and I still yell at people when they get on my last nerve, I'm no push over anymore.

When I was human, life was _so_ easy. Just dad, school, cars, homework, eating and sleeping. So much easier then what it is now. Then again, when I was human I was trying to find my reason for living. At the time, I thought it was cars and Bella. But now I figured it's being a leader and my fiancée, Nessie. If I was still human, I would probably be with Bella or something, Nessie wouldn't have been here to make me so happy.

"_Ew!"_ Drake thought. _"Is that _all_ that's on you're mind? Nessie this, Nessie that?"_

"_When you imprint, you will understand."_ He had nothing against that and stayed silent.

We finally reached the Cullen's house and phased back into our regular form. I realized that not everyone was here like I expected. It was just me, Embry, Nick, Drake and Brady. It didn't surprise me that Seth wasn't here, but I asked anyways.

"Where's Seth?" I asked. Brady shrugged.

"I think he's at home, he didn't seem so into coming tonight. "

"I get it." I understood why Seth didn't want to go to any of these preparation stuff for the wedding. I knew how he felt so I didn't question why he wouldn't just get over Nessie and accept the fact that she's marrying me. I hated comparing me to Seth, or me to my father in law to be, but I couldn't help but think about it. It's not my fault that I'm the lucky one this time.

I expected Edward and the rest of the Cullens to meet us outside, knowing Edward would've heard our thoughts or heard us, but no one came outside. I walked up the steps and before my fist touched the door, Esme opened the door. She didn't smile sweetly like she would've usually, she forced one on.

"Hello, Jacob." She said. I smiled back, a real smile. "Why are you here? I thought it was your bachelor party tonight." I shrugged.

"We had nothing better to do and thought we could hang out here, if that's alright." She looked behind me to see if I brought anyone with me. The obvious answer was yes.

"Pack getting smaller?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda sucks." She giggled a little, sounded like a wind chime in the wind.

"Is Emmett or Jasper home?" I asked, changing the subject. She nodded.

"Don't let them come in!" I heard Edward's voice. I raised one eyebrow.

"Why not?" I asked. Esme didn't say anything but Edward came from the living room to see me. He took Esme's place and she left.

"Why are you here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like you don't know." He nodded. "What's going on?" he sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about a day before your wedding." Drake came up and stood infront of me, as if he was trying to protect me from a bullet. He scrunched his nose and tried to hide his disgust in the vampire smell flooding in.

"The hell we need to know!" he said.

"We can take care of it." Edward said. "Don't worry about it." I squinted my eyes in suspicion and Embry took Drake's place, pushing him out of the way.

"Is it the damn Volturi?" Edward shook his head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He repeated. "I'll get Emmett and Jasper."

In some ways, I didn't want to know. It could have something to do with Nessie and the wedding, but if it was the wedding, Edward would've told me to at least postpone it. What ever it was, it was something that Edward knew I would worry about it. If it was something about Nessie or Forks, Edward knew me well enough I would post pone the honey moon and protect my pack, I didn't want to do any of that.

Some ways, I did. I needed to know if I needed more help with this thing, the pack was so small now. I wanted to know about Nessie's safety, what if it was that stupid group Nessie called UNKNOWN.

Drake was about to demand again about the secret but I pulled him back to his first place. Edward went to get Emmett and Jasper and they were with us in a second.

"Hey guys, need help on a bachelor party?" All the guys nodded but I shook my head. I was rethinking this.

"Actually, I'm going to skip the whole thing. Don't want to look tired at my own wedding." The guys frowned, even Emmett. Jasper was the only one who didn't show any kind of emotion. He just nodded.

"But Jake," Embry whined. I shook my head.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere here." I shrugged. "Besides, you know that I didn't want to come anyways."

"I was hoping we could drink some beer." Brady said.

"There'll be plenty to drink at the wedding." I said. I stepped down the porch steps, making my exit. "Sorry to come for no reason." Emmett shrugged.

"I just hope you're not leaving just to deflower my niece." I rolled my eyes and held up my right hand.

"I promised, don't worry." He rolled his eyes.

"Right, you also promised Edward the same thing." I crossed my arms. He was good.

"Fine, you win but this is for me and Nessie, not just Edward."

"Okay, I can deal with that." I waved as my signal I was leaving. Jasper called from Alice after me to remind me that I had to be at the house at nine. Of course, I remembered that, how can you forget when your aunt in law to be reminds you every five minutes?

I didn't phase going home, even if I would be alone, I didn't know if Seth would be a wolf and I didn't want to put up with his whining. He tries to cover it, but never has much success.

I didn't mind the walk, it was a cool summer breeze and it felt nice against my hot skin. The grass was green as always and little droplets from last night's rain fall were soaking my feet a little. I tried to take my time by enjoying this but unfortunately, before I knew it, I was home.

I pretty much collapsed on my bed, I didn't even cover myself with the sheets. As soon as the softness hit me and I smelt Nessie's scent from a few weeks ago when she slept in my bed (not to mention the night when we first made love) I fell asleep.

I had the weirdest dream last night. I saw myself in my car, my rabbit obviously, and then when I came home, I found the door open. I ran inside looking for Nessie, making sure she and our new born baby was alright. Instead, I found splatters of blood everywhere and Nessie's lifeless body hanging over a baby crib. I was about to touch her and make sure it wasn't too late to take her to Carlisle, when I saw in the crib a child with red eyes, razor sharp teeth and blood all over it's teeth. The baby was the killer of my wife.

Before the baby attacked me, the dream changed. It was all white and I saw a familiar person all in white, standing on a cloud. She had black long hair and copper skin.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"Not exactly." The person said.

"HELL?" I freaked. She shook her head.

"Jacob, we don't have much time—,"

"Who are you?" I asked. She raised one eyebrow.

"Jacob," she said again. "what you just saw is a warning."

"My kid's going to be a killer?" she shook her head.

"No, but your fiancée and your future child _will_ be in danger!"

"How? Who?" She started fading. "WAIT!" my eyes opened then. My pillow sweating and my breathing labored.

That was the worst dream ever… and the weirdest. What kind of a dream is that before your own wedding? What the hell, really.

I looked at my clock, it was 7:30 am, it was a little too early to get up I was scared what would happen if I fell asleep again. I wanted to call Nessie and see if she had the same dream, but I figured that I could after the wedding, she shouldn't worry about it. I've seen her stressed before, she didn't need to lock herself in a closet because of me, unless she already was.

I brushed my teeth twice without thinking about it, and I shaved again. I was so puzzled over the angel, who was she? Why was it when she called me by my name, it gave me shivers? Even when I thought about her voice, I kept trying to figure out who she was… I _knew_ I've seen her somewhere… I just didn't know where.

**AN: I typed a lot of this in the car XD But I hoped you liked it. :) The wedding is going to be in Jacob's POV, I bet you're going to LOVE it. REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Book 1: The Wedding Jacob

**AN: I love this :) (My facebook status right now is "XD my fanfiction wedding today XD" I'm sure I'm getting a lot of question marks (If they aren't questioning my changed relationship status and why it's single). Yeah, so anyways, enjoy**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 2: The Wedding 

**Jacob Black**

I was still in my pajamas when Billy came knocking on my door. I almost jumped from the knocking because I was so deep in thought.

"Jake! Father of the groom is here!" I chuckled a little and opened the door. He observed me up and down. He was already dressed for the wedding, Rachel and Rebecca obviously helped him out. "Why isn't the groom dressed? Don't tell me you were drinking with Embry and Quil all night." I shook my head.

"No, Dad. I'm just lazy." I lied. He shoved the shoes to my chest. "Thanks." I left to put on my full tux.

"Are you nervous?" Billy asked as I replaced my pajamas with my tux.

"I don't see anything to be nervous about." I said, putting on my pants. "Were you, you know, when you married mom?"

"Kind of, yeah." I frowned. My dad always seemed to be so chill, it was hard to imagine him nervous about anything.

"Well, what were you so nervous about?" I wanted to know, just in case there was something I SHOULD worry about.

"I don't know…" he said. "I guess… I was scared she was having second thoughts." I stopped what I was doing right there.

What if Nessie was having second thoughts? What if she heard about that secret Edward was keeping from us and she thought we should postpone it? I didn't want to, today was too important, my mom's birthday only comes once a year after all.

"Jacob, don't tell me I got you worried." I had to sit down to think, but I knew I had to answer Billy in case he comes in here.

"No Dad, I'm fine." I called. "Um… really? Why did you think that?"

"I don't know. We were kind of young and getting married, I was kind of thinking that when the priest asks if she accepts my hand she'd shake her head and leave me." My heart started beating really fast.

I didn't want to imagine my Nessie leaving me but the images came anyways. I could see Pastor Webber asking her, and then her running… or maybe I wait at the isle and she just doesn't come at all, and Edward tells us that she left hours ago… or worse, she changes her mind at last minute and picks Seth.

I was thinking about her family too, maybe Rosalie made her change her mind, stupid family of hers never really agreed to us together since day one… and I remembered that day when Edward found out we did it.

It's been a few hours since Edward and the others landed in Forks. Nessie's graduation just passed, and even though Alice wanted a party to celebrate, we politely refused to it. Nessie was breathing heavily as we waited for them in my house.

"Breathe, Nessie… It's unlike you're confessing to a murder here." I said. "Besides, they knew this was coming. I asked Edward's permission the last time we went to Alaska." She laughed without humor.

"What do you think will happen when he hears that we um… did things that he said he didn't want us doing?" She whispered. "Technically speaking, he'll lose my trust." I nodded.

"I know, but you won't be living under _his_ roof anymore. You'll be living with me." She smiled. "And besides, I think he'll calm down after we tell him we're not doing it again until marriage."

"Still, Jake," she said. "He'll be pissed." I shrugged.

"Don't worry, I think he'll take things as calmly as possible." She nodded and we heard Edward's car coming. "Here we go." Nessie took a deep breath and we heard Edward and Bella knocking on the door. I started changing my thoughts to other random things, like the movie the night I proposed to Nessie, and how much I hated Drake.

I opened the door. "Hey, Bells." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Jake." She said back. She hugged me, her skin hard so it felt like a cold rock grabbing me. Or maybe metal, since she's cold too.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at the nick name I gave her husband. I just laughed.

"He's just outside, why?" she knew I wanted something. I wouldn't usually go looking for Edward unless I needed to talk to him or if I wanted something.

"I was wondering if you could put a shield on Nessie and me."

"What are you hiding?" I grimaced.

"Please, Bells? We just want to tell you guys something and I don't want Edward to react too early." She sighed.

"There." She said. I smiled and Edward came behind her. I knew that Edward knew about the shield because of the stressed face he was making. Then he glared at me, knowing I was keeping a secret from him.

"Hello, Jacob." He said.

"Hi, Nessie's just inside." I went on inside as Edward and Bella followed behind. I heard the door close.

Nessie was where I left her, on the couch and looking a little uncomfortable. Edward and Bella took seats across from us as I joined her and kissed her head to calm her a little bit.

"I'm proud of you, Renesmee." Edward said, smiling. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"It's unlike you _didn't_ see it coming!" she said. Edward laughed a little for no reason.

"Honor roll though, I'm proud."

"Me too," Bella added. Nessie grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks." She said.

"But I was kind of surprised that Seth got the Arts award." Bella laughed.

"What did he do to deserve that, I wonder." The two laughed and Nessie and I joined them. I figured now was the time to tell them.

"Okay, um… Edward, Bella, Nessie and I have something to tell you…" Nessie frowned.

"Well, let's hear it." Edward said.

"Um… maybe we should wait for the rest of the family to get here." Nessie said stalling. Edward and Bella nodded.

We waited for a few minutes until the rest of the Cullens arrived. They all congratulated Nessie and I waited patiently for them all to sit down. When they finally did, I nudged Nessie to say something. She came out blank, so I went on ahead.

"Okay, Edward," I said. He nodded. "You know that I asked your permission in Alaska to marry Nessie." I smiled. "I proposed a few weeks ago and she said yes." Alice was the first to hug Nessie and was already making plans out loud. The first question she asked other then where the wedding should be and what the theme should be, she asked when the wedding would be.

"July 13th." I said, smiling wider. "It's the day of my mom's birthday so…" Alice nodded.

"Of course, we'll make it extra special then."

"There's something else you're not telling us." Edward said, seeing Nessie's expression. I frowned. The room got quieter.

"Um… yeah… Nessie and I kinda…" Edward and Bella's eyes widened. Edward's teeth cringed.

"_When?_" He asked. I bit my lip. Finally, Nessie spoke.

"The night I found out that my life wasn't going to be in danger for a while." Edward seemed to have missed the danger part for a minute.

"You lost my trust, Jacob! You promised—," Bella was beside Edward in an instant holding him back, just in case.

"Calm down, Edward." She said. "You knew this would happen sometime."

"And you, Renesmee!" he ignored Bella. "How did you let this dog—,"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, DAD!" Nessie said, standing up from her chair. "I knew what I was doing, and don't you call Jacob a _dog_. He's my fiancée. We're getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!" The tone Nessie was using almost scared me, I've never seen her so angry at someone before. That seemed to have shut Edward up for a while.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant because if you are…" he looked at me, and he didn't have to finish that sentence, I understood and nodded.

"I'm not." Nessie said. "We didn't use protection but I took some tests—,"

"_Once_?"

"_Four_ times… and they all came negative." Edward pursed his lips and he slouched back down in his seat, as did Nessie.

"Okay… fine, what's done is done." He said. "But I don't want to hear about you two—," I held out my hand.

"It's okay. We've already decided we're not doing it again until we're married." He raised one eye brow, impressed by mine and Nessie's compromise. He took a deep breath then smiled.

"So… should we invite Grandma Renee or what?" he said, changing the subject.

There was no need for us to tell him about Unknown, Alice already told him later on, and all we got as a discussion was "We'll keep an eye out, tell the pack to as well."

Then I rethought it… Really, _my_ Nessie would do that to _me_? She wouldn't. I could see her doing it but she can't, I knew she didn't have the strength to. We loved each other too much to do that, and even though she loves Seth, she doesn't love him enough to leave me. She wouldn't leave her imprint… would she?

I shook the thoughts off my shoulders and continued to change.

"Don't worry, son. You're very different from me. You guys love each other too much, I can see in the way you look at each other." Billy said, as if he read my mind. I finally put my jacket on and left my tie for one of my sisters to do. I put on the shoes and came out of the room after checking my hair—this would seriously be the first time in forever that I had to check my hair, it's my wedding; What are you going to do?

Billy smiled when he saw me and as if on cue, Rachel and Rebecca came along as well. They "awed" at me and smiled.

"You look so cute, Jacob!" Rachel said. "Our little brother is growing up!" I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, this day is probably the day they thought would never come.

"Sure, sure." I said. They then stared at my tie. I rolled my eyes.

"Need help?" Rebecca asked. I nodded. She then walked up to me and fixed the tie the proper way. I didn't even pay attention to what she was doing. All I remembered were there were a lot of loops and she pulled it in the end.

"Ready to go?" Billy asked. I nodded and smiled, my wedding was only a few hours away.

Once I got out of my car, I realized that mine and Nessie's hill top—the place where I first told her I loved her, and the decided place for the wedding—was completely transformed.

The grass was completely green and no weeds in sight. There were lights and chairs that covered almost half of the whole hill, I wondered how many people Alice invited; probably not too many because the hill was kind of small, so she obviously didn't invite_ everyone_ in Forks. Probably just the guys in La Push and their kids, Sue, my dad and sisters—my other relatives said they would be running late since they lived so far away— and my niece and Mitch, the rest of the Cullens that weren't brides maids or anything, and a couple of Nessie's friends from school.

Alice put a little temporary stone walk way for the isle and at the end was the tree and rock Nessie and I always sat by. And there was a little picture covered up with a white sheet, I wasn't sure if the picture would be of me and Nessie or my mom, Alice did say that she was going to make today special in honor of my mom.

Bella walked toward me, smiling brightly.

"You look great, Jacob." She said. "Been a while since I've seen you in a tux." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, didn't even have one for _your_ wedding."

"At least _I _dressed decently for _your_ wedding. You're lucky that you're marrying my daughter."

"Yeah, I know." We both laughed. "Where's Nessie? Aren't you helping her?"

"Alice won't let me come in yet, she was getting her hair done last time I checked." I nodded then smirked.

"What hair style does she have?" She shook her head.

"No way, Jake. I'm not telling you." I pouted, like a kid who couldn't get the lollypop he wanted. "And besides, you wouldn't even know the difference between a bun and a twisted pony tail."

"True. Where is everyone?"

"There's still like, an hour until the wedding, Jacob. They'll be here."

"Sure, sure." I said, taking a seat in the front.

I was so board, the pack was busy setting up last minute decorations and I couldn't help because they said Alice would freak if I ruined my tux. I didn't have my cell on me and Billy was just at the Cullen's house, which was where the reception was going to be held, as well as Emily and Kim. I was thinking of actually sleeping in my chair but thought against it when some guests arrived. The only people who actually weren't busy and were guests were Nessie's friends.

The first one to arrive was David, the guy who Nessie thought about killing because he offended me. I thought I saw him glare at me as he took a random seat as far away from me as possible. After that was some guys from Seth's play as the T-Birds and Pink Ladies, I didn't recognize the rest after that. I got some people come and congratulate me, but a lot of the guys glared at me, the ones who actually came to me I assumed were gay, including Grant, the friend of Nessie who was mine and her waiter the night I proposed.

Edward came eventually and took a seat beside me.

"It's almost time, don't worry." I glared at him.

_Do you think you can _try_ not to get in my head so much? It's my wedding, geeze Edward. _He laughed at my thoughts.

"It's kind of hard when you're yelling 'so bored… oh look, it's a gay guy… bored… can I get married already?'" I glared at him again.

"I hate you right now." He laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be with Nessie?" he shook his head.

"I still have some time. I'd still be early anyways." The rest of the pack came eventually and Seth was the last one to come. Edward looked at Seth and frowned.

"What?" I asked. _What_'s _Seth thinking?_ Edward shook his head.

"Nothing, Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

_Edward, last night you wouldn't tell me anything and I want answers _today_!_ I thought. Edward looked at me and sighed.

"I'll tell you after the wedding. You don't need to worry about it—,"

"I'm not worried! I just need to know if it has something to do with—,"

"Nessie won't be hurt as long as she doesn't know."

_Oh, so now we're keeping secrets? Edward, I can't keep secrets from my wife!_

"Then it's best you don't know so you won't have to keep it." I tried to think of something smart to say back, so I could get the answer I wanted. Damn it, I was beat again. Edward smiled in satisfaction from me giving up and going blank.

_You bloodsuckers are good._ I thought. He laughed and got up to go to the back, I figured now it was time.

Alice gave Rosalie a signal and she sat down at the piano, playing _Only Hope_ by _Switch foot_.

My heart started beating extra fast, I wasn't sure if it was from being nervous or excited. The temptation was killing me from seeing my bride.

First came the brides maids, Alice, Bella, Rachel, and Leah, they were all in beige dresses, the theme being white and Alice wanting some color. Leah's stomach was bulging out, due to her being pregnant with Kevin's kid, Alice tried her best trying to cover it but only succeeded a little. I saw when some people saw Leah, their eyes automatically go to her belly. I don't know if Leah minded it, I knew it was a huge surprise she was actually able to have kids now, but she almost seemed happy when we talk about her kid. Her left hand had no ring to it yet but I knew Kevin was planning on it because of the look on his face as soon as he saw her walking in.

Next came the ring bearer, Alex. Sam had to carry him the whole way down because he didn't trust Alex to walk on his own with the rings. He said that it was because he didn't want to risk losing the ring but I honestly think it was because he didn't want Alex to get hurt. I remember him being this protective over Peter, except Peter always pushed him away and Alex seemed to be enjoying the attention.

I was still kind of anxious to see Nessie. Why couldn't time just speed up so I could see her? This actually felt like torture now, like weddings were _trying_ to make the groom feel tortured not to see their future wife.

I knew we were almost there when Vanessa—Kim and Jared's kid—threw the flower petals on the walk way and I saw Edward's hair as he was walking up the hill… here we go.

I couldn't see anyone else, I felt so blind. Nessie smiled as soon as she saw me, my heart almost stopped. Her hair was put up with some loose strands hanging down. Her veil wasn't covering her face, it was put at the back of her hair and flowing to the middle of her back, like some of her hair, she was wearing extensions. The dress hugged her torso, strapless and obviously, it was old (I heard that Alice had it in her closet for the last fourteen years). The train wasn't that long, neither was the dress.

She moved so gracefully and perfect, I wasn't sure if this was my Nessie, but if she was, then I must've done something good to deserve her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Edward kissed her cheek, she kissed his and I held out my hand to her and she took it. We faced each other both hands in each other's.

We didn't necessarily listen much to the priest. All I remembered was he was saying something about love never being jealous or something. She mouthed I love you to her, she did the same back. We almost missed the vows, but we got through them in what felt like a blur…

"I, Jacob Black…"

"I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen…"

"…Do take Renesmee Carlie Cullen…"

"…Do take Jacob Black…"

"… As my lawfully…"

"…As my lawfully wedded husband…"

"… wedded wife. I promise to love her…"

"… I promise to love him…"

"… and to cherish her…"

"… and to cherish him…"

"…through all the days of my life."

"…through all the days of my life."

I wanted to just kiss her right there and then, but I was forced to wait and kept my want inside. Stupid wedding had to be so long?

Alex brought up the rings with Sam. I took my ring first and put it on Nessie's third finger on her left hand, it slid perfectly. She did the same to me and we held hands again, facing each other.

Then finally, Pastor Webber announced us as Mister and Missus Jacob Black and I may kiss the bride.

For the guest's sake, I kept it simple and sweet. I took Nessie's chin and leaned down to meet her lips with mine. I couldn't hear the crowd clapping. I couldn't hear the whistles Embry and Quil were making or people telling me to give her tongue. It was just me and Renesmee Black… Mrs Black… my new wife…

I didn't realize it but sometime during the ceremony, the picture under the sheet was reviled… it was a picture of that angel in my dream… the angel was my mom…

**AN: Yeah… I kinda thought of "A Walk to Remember" whenever I thought about Jake and Nessie's wedding, with the vows… I wanted to write heartfelt ones like "Nessie, I never lived until you came into my life" or something like that… but I was kinda blank due to the fact that I kinda used what he would've said at the wedding when he proposed… plus, Edward and Bella has SUCH short vows, I didn't want them too short and I wanted them to be traditional and I was blank at making my own… so yeah. Sorry guys! But you should listen to "Only Hope" XD Yes, A Walk To Remember song at the wedding XD (I'm SO watching it when I'm off my computer). Anyways, thanks :) and review**


	3. Book 1: Again Renesmee

**AN: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was just in Forks and Cali (AWESOME!) and I've been doing a lot of thinking about new stories and rewriting Twilight's Sun (Which I WILL do) and about what to happen at the reception (I wanted to read Breaking Dawn again but I haven't gotten around to it, only reading A Walk To Remember, which I MAY turn into another story… maybe). Yeah, so that's kinda it XD Anyways, enjoy!**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 3: Again

**Renesmee Cullen**

I couldn't believe it… I was finally Renesmee Black! I was finally married to my soul mate, and I had no regrets. I was walked back down the isle with my husband… my husband, Jacob. My heart skipped a beat.

I looked at my husband and smiled at him, he was looking at me too with the same smile, but he had a look in his eyes. It seemed like he was worried or hiding something, maybe both. Alice seemed to have gotten Jacob's Ferrari into the woods somehow and as soon as we saw it, Jacob got into the driver's seat as I got into the passenger. People took pictures of us and just for their sake, we kissed again. But with this kiss, I could feel fear and confusion in it, and it scared me. He had that same look, and tried to hide it with a smile when we let go. Then he started the car and we drove to the Cullens'.

Jacob had a suddenly glued smile to his face. He looked at me and kissed the hand he had. Then he looked at me again, worried.

"What's wrong, Mrs Black?" he asked. I smiled for a second from the sound, but still.

"I should ask you the same question." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you worried about? You're not regretting this are you?" he laughed without humor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I took my hand back angrily and he pulled over. I finally looked at him.

We sat there in silence. He didn't look at me as I looked at him. He was staring out the window and I was waiting for him to say something. What kind of a conversation was this after our wedding? I thought he'd be all happy, but instead he's acting like something was wrong.

"Jacob, what's going on?" I finally spoke up, not wanting to take the silence anymore. He looked at me and he bit his lip.

"Nessie… I don't want to talk about it until after the reception." He said.

"No, I want to talk about this _now_."

"I don't want you worried about this on the day of your wedding."

"It's your wedding, too." I pointed out. "And it's bad enough you're worried about something I don't know. If you're having second thoughts I'm sorry that I didn't pick a later date for the wedding or—,"

"Nessie, it's not you, believe me." He insisted.

"Then what is it? If you're worried, I may as well be too." He frowned and looked out the window, contemplating whether or not he to tell me or not. Or maybe he was planning on how to lie about it, but a lie was at least something I could live with. But the truth would be even better.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I nodded waiting for more. He sighed, and looked at me. "Did you have any weird dreams last night?" I raised my eyebrows. What was so secret about this?

"Um… no." I said. "I didn't." he bit his lip and nodded a little absent mindedly. I wondered what _he _dreamt about, he wouldn't be asking if he didn't have a weird dream of his own.

"_At all_?" he asked again, making sure. I shook my head.

I was going to ask why, answer my own questions of why this was so important for him to know if I've had any weird dreams like he did. But then, I thought against it, we had a party and we could talk about it later, I was putting the conversation in a drawer that could wait to be opened later.

"Jake, let's talk about this later." I said. "We have some waiting guests at your new in laws' house." He smiled and he kissed me again. This was sweet this time, barely any sense of being scared... barely. I let it go though.

The reception was awesome, Alice showed a wonderful slide show of pictures of me and Jacob growing up, including baby pictures and stuff. Alice was sure not to put in the year of mine or Jacob's birth dates for the guests. People at school think I'm eighteen and Jacob's at least twenty five, but Jacob's other relatives didn't know that. Even pictures of Jacob's mom.

Billy had a brother and a sister, both younger than him. His sister, Lillian, had two daughters, grownups and one of them pregnant. His brother, the youngest, Steven, had no kids or was married. Jacob's cousin, the pregnant one, seemed to be cranky when she arrived, but then we got into conversation and she actually started to be a little nice. Unlike her sister, who stayed on her cell phone the whole time.

"So, you married my cousin? That little devil?" The pregnant one, Carley, said to me. I giggled, she kept a straight face.

"Yeah, I did. He's great." I said. She took a swig of a water bottle, probably pretending it was beer.

"At what? That boy is a grease monkey from top to bottom, like you can make any money with that." She pointed at Jake, who was talking to Embry at the bar, him being the bar tender, probably reminding him not to give any drinks to Carley.

"Oh, well Jake and I don't worry about that. He's opening his own shop and if we ever get broke, my parents will pitch in more then what we're asking for." I said. Not that I would ever talk to anyone in that way, especially about money. I sounded like a snob but at least I knew how to talk to certain people. In order to get to her head, this was the way I had to talk.

She snorted. "Why? They'll get broke if you do."

"Nah, I'm a Cullen, it means I'm rich." I smiled as her mouth dropped and I made a dramatic exit. I guess Jacob heard me, even over the blasting music, because he gave me a high five when I walked to him. Then, he gave Quil some kind of signal and he started the music, the same music Jake and I listened to whenever we went to the hill where our wedding took place. We usually listened to the hip, catchy, sweet songs but this one was a slow song, but still our style.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Quil said, trying not to laugh. "the bride and groom are going to have a first dance."

"May I have this dance?" I smiled and took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. People clapped as we made our way, and we both danced with the same movements as always, but Jacob put a little more into it. Some people joined afterwards but a lot of people just took pictures and clinked their glasses.

"What does the clinking mean again?" he whispered.

"It means they want us to kiss." He chuckled.

"Right," he said. Suddenly, he dipped me, surprisingly and he kissed me. He held me back up but kept our lips locked. This time, he added tongue. I could see red when I closed my eyes because of all the cameras. I knew Alice as well as everyone else was going crazy over them.

When the song ended, the clinking started again and Jake and I shared another long and passionate kiss and the cameras went off again. I tried to kiss as I smiled, succeeding only a little, then Oliver pulled us apart. Everyone laughed, and then it was the father daughter dance.

Edward took my hand and then we all went to the dance floor.

"I can't believe you're so grown up, Renesmee." He sighed. "It seems like only yesterday when we were making you lunches in paper bags."

"I'll always be you're little girl… just not so _little_ anymore." He chuckled a little.

"At least I know you're marrying someone who can take care of you." I smiled.

"I know." I said. Edward looked like he was going to cry, if only vampires could. I hugged my dad the rest of the song, he kissed my head at one point like he did when I was little, then he whispered "I love you, always." In my ear.

I got to dance with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, I even asked Billy but he refused. Some guys in my school asked me too, but I kept it to a maximum three minutes for them. Charlie asked me to dance, he seemed like he didn't really want to so I guessed that Billy told him to, I was told he was never a dancer. But still, I accepted Charlie's offer.

"I'm going to miss your cooking, Nessie." I laughed.

"Oh, really? That's all?" he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll miss your company, too." I nodded.

"I'll miss you too, Grandpa." Then I bit my lip. "Sorry that I didn't get to spend much time with you." He shook his head.

"It's okay. I just wish I visited more often when you were still living here with your parents. I was never really that good of a grandpa." I shook my head.

"Grandpa, don't you go comparing yourself to grandpa Carlisle."

"I'm not… I'm just saying that maybe I should've stayed away from the station so I could keep up with you… I mean, you were only fifteen when you started dating Jake and I should've been there while you were still… well… younger. You've grown up too fast for me."

We stayed silent for the rest of the dance and I gave him a hug before I went off to get a drink from Embry. Kevin was talking to him to get him a martini.

"Hey, Mrs B." he said. I laughed. "Have you seen yourself tonight, you're looking fine!"

"Are you drunk?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"No… it's just, I'm nervous…" I raised one eyebrow and I saw Embry at the corner of my eye leaning in to eavesdrop.

"'Bout what, bro?" he asked. Kevin bit his lip.

"I'm proposing to Leah tonight." I covered my mouth in surprise.

"You chose my wedding to propose?" he nodded.

"It's not like you didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, you _did _get her knocked up." Kevin pointed his finger at Embry.

"Watch it." He said as a warning. Embry rolled his eyes.

"So, when are you gonna propose?" He shrugged.

"I figured after dinner or something. I don't know."

Kevin bringing up Leah made me realize that I haven't seen Seth since the wedding.

"Have you see Seth?" I asked. Kevin shook his head, I looked at Embry. He shrugged.

"He actually asked for a beer once, and then he went outside." My eyes widened.

"What? He left?"

"I saw Leah follow… she came back but I haven't seen Seth since." I frowned. I turned around and Leah was there, as if she was there the whole time. She glared at me.

"I don't care if this is your wedding. But I care about my brother." She yelled at me. My jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about, Leah?" I asked.

"Don't give me that crap. My brother loved you and it just didn't seem to be enough, did it?"

"Jacob's my imprint! I couldn't leave him—,"

"Yeah, but Jacob would've understood if you did. You know better than to get Seth's hopes up too high, you don't kiss someone like that when you don't love them." Her bringing up me and Seth made tears come out of my eyes but I stopped them. I felt warm arms around my waist.

"What the hell are you doing Leah?" Jacob asked. "Your baby kicking too hard?" I let go of Jacob's grip and ran out the door to the garden. I heard Jacob running after me and Alice yelling at me about my dress. But as soon as I got outside, I felt like I was too late. I stopped running as soon as I was only a few feet away from the forest.

Jacob stopped running before I did. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I don't know if it was because he thought I needed a moment, or because he knew the situation as well as I did. I felt the urge to cry, just sit on the floor and cry my eyes out, but that would make me feel weak in front of my husband, not to mention it would ruin my dress.

"Nessie…" Jacob started walking forward and he wrapped his arms around me, I needed him right now so I didn't fight him. I needed to feel his warmth and his arms around me. I needed it more than ever.

"He's gone… isn't he?" I asked. I felt Jacob freeze behind me, shocked from either the fact I knew or because this was news to him and he wasn't sure how to answer me. He sighed before answering.

"Yes… he's gone." He just said.

**AN: Sad huh? Before, it was WAY worse then this but I hated how I made it seem like the worst wedding ever (If it already isn't)! But I'm kinda proud how I wrote this :) Oh, and just to let you know, the song Edward and Nessie dance to is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman… such a sad song. REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh, and do you guys think Nessie and Jake should go to Isle Esme or their own island?**


	4. Book 1: On Our Own Renesmee

**AN: I know saying 'sorry' is kind of a repetitive thing for almost every chaper. Either it's a "WOW! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!" or it's a "SO SORRY!" and some excuse XD (not saying they are). So here's my "excuse": I didn't know how to start things and I wasn't really getting reviews much… I went to an actual wedding for my cousin (married his High school sweet heart… and enemy for like, two years before XD). And most of all, I was working on another story I thought about writing while I was in Forks. I'm going to publish it as soon as you guys VOTE on the title (po;l in my page). I have Endless Staircase, Forbidden Woods and Moonlit path way. (It's based on SOME true events XD. It's an All Human about if Renesmee moved in with Charlie in Forks for an adventure. She meets her best friend Jacob Black, and her life is like a roller coster… or just like Bella's in the twilight books :P… Jacob later on turns into a werewolf, yeah… it's like a mix of twilight and new moon, not so sure about Eclipse and breaking dawn.) There's only going to be one book, so I can't use them all. So vote, and enjoy this chapter **

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 4: On Our Own

**Renesmee Cullen**

It took me a while to calm down a bit, I was wearing waterproof makeup so I knew I didn't have to use the washroom to fix my makeup when we got inside.

Jacob seemed to be calm over the whole situation, Seth, his best friend who stood by him eighteen years ago for my loved ones, ran away. I guessed he saw it coming, and somewhere, he was crying like I was. But he kept it inside, where I couldn't see it. But I knew it was there.

I wasn't sure if I could completely forget about Seth during our honey moon, put it in the same drawer I put mine and Jacob's dream conversation, but I did it anyways.

I pulled Jacob back inside with the rest of the family and we put fake smiles on for the guests. The pack probably knew so we didn't have to act pleased in front of them. Jacob and I had time for a last dance, he smiled at me and I forced one on. At the end, he kissed me again and I instantly forgot about Seth.

His mouth opened and mine followed, his burning lips moved with passion and no anger what so ever. I was lost in the kiss so much that I didn't feel Alice's cold hand tapping my shoulder.

"Go away, Alice!" Jacob mumbled against my lips. He continued to kiss me, even though my aunt was watching.

"You have to get going to the airport!" Jacob ignored her once again so I did the same thing, not wanting this to end. Jacob was starting to add tongue when Alice threatened that she'd tell me where we were going if we didn't start. That seemed to get Jacob's attention and he slowly pulled away. Jasper pulled him away before we could start again and Alice pulled me upstairs. Jacob and Alice seemed to have made where Jacob and I would have our honey moon

Alice already had the garter back that Embry caught when Jacob took it off my leg with his teeth. I laughed at remembering the scene, everyone was laughing and we were laughing with them. It took about five minutes to find it under all the ruffles of the dress and another five minutes to take it off completely. I was sure that Brady and Drake took some pictures of his head under my dress and would put it somewhere to torture Jacob somehow.

I was glad to get out of my dress and into jeans and a tee shirt. Alice took out all the bobby pins and extensions and removed the makeup from my face. I met up with Jacob at the bottom of the stairs as he was saying good bye to his dad and pack. I knew he would've said that Seth was in charge, but he picked Peter being third in command. No one mentioned Seth, I was glad, things are hard when your best friend runs off. Did I still have feelings for him? No, of course not. Even if I did, it was too late now, I was happily married to my soul mate. I just hoped that Seth would imprint soon.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked, smiling at me. I nodded, smiling back.

Jasper took us to the airport, I don't remember much though, we slept through almost the whole ride and all I remembered was getting on the plane and Jacob and I whispering I love you to each other over and over, and he kept calling me Mrs. Black. I was sure I smiled the whole way there, maybe in my sleep too.

Jacob woke up before I did and Jacob was looking at directions in a rented car Alice picked out. It was sunny so I couldn't fall asleep.

"Where are we going?" I asked, now curious enough to ask.

"Go to sleep, Ness. We'll be there before you know it." I pouted.

"You didn't answer my question." I said. "Are we going to Isle Esme?" I knew about where my parents spent their honey moon together and conceived me. I wasn't really up for being with Jake somewhere that had its history. My parents didn't tell me much but I had a good idea of what happened with my mom being human at the time. Jacob tried not to laugh.

"No way! But you're close, it _is _a gift from Carlisle and Esme though, wedding gift actually." I tried to think about what could be 'close' to Isle Esme and be a gift from Carlisle and Esme. I took the obvious answer.

"Jacob! We're getting our own island?" he bit his lip, I knew I was right.

"I told them it was too much, but they said they knew you wouldn't want to go to Isle Esme and they already bought it by the time I refused." I sighed, it was _so_ much like my family.

Jacob stopped at some point close to the water, it was getting dark now but I was still wide awake. Jacob somehow knew how and where to steer the boat, I guess being a mechanic has its advantages. After about a four hour boat ride, we finally saw a piece of land floating in the water. Jacob and I both smiled, it was a huge piece of land. It kind of reminded me of the one from _Cast Away_ except much nicer and had a house by the edge near the water.

"I knew Carlisle and Esme would go overboard." Jacob mumbled. I giggled and he helped me out of the boat.

He took our luggage and told me to go inside and look around as he tied the boat down. After he handed me the key, I grabbed my suit cases and went inside, Jacob was too busy to argue. I didn't know what Alice packed for me, I just hoped it would be things that I could fit in. She couldn't use her visions to see and she would only make me wear new clothes. I unlocked the door and turned the light on when I got inside. It kind of reminded me a little of home, except smaller, kitchen when you enter, a living room to the right, but only one bedroom to the left.

I went to take my luggage into the bedroom, but didn't really bother unpacking because I heard Jacob come through the door and he headed toward me.

"The water's warm." He said, leaning against the door frame. He had no shirt on, just sweats and some sandals. "Do you want to take a swim?"

For some reason, I was nervous about this. I knew that we've done it before, but it was months ago and it was our first time as husband and wife. He sounded so casual, so naïve.

"Sure," I said, trying not to make my voice shake. "I'll get ready."

He left then and I heard the door close.

I decided to take a shower, I needed one from the long trip, I felt so dirty. As the water was pouring onto my body, I thought about if I was going to wear a suit or not. He didn't _really_ think about going swimming… did he?

When I got out of the shower and finished shaving my legs, I looked outside still in a towel, I saw Jacob getting out of the water, he was waist deep in the water so I wasn't sure if he was even wearing swimming trunks. I thought about wearing lingerie, I was sure that Alice packed loads of them, but I thought against it. I decided against the suit and went out in a towel. If he was talking about really swimming—which I highly doubted—then I could go back in and change, right?

When I walked outside, Jacob was in the water, I saw his swim trunks hanging on a tree so I knew I picked the right thing. Jacob came up for air and he saw me. I took the towel off and I walked to him. He was deeper in the water now, it was just below his shoulders. I stood in front of him.

"Are you nervous Mrs. Black?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"A little." He held my face in his hands.

"Renesmee," he said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry… we belong together."

He lightly kissed my head and I wrapped my arms around him, holding tight against me… the moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt anything he said.

"Forever…" I agree. Then he pulled away from me and we sealed it with a passionate kiss.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I can't write lemons XD I'm kind of out of the story right now 'cause of the other one I have on my mind. REVIEW REVIEW AND VOTE VOTE!**


	5. Book 1: Waiting Renesmee

**AN: Sorry the other chapter was too much of breaking dawn… I was so clueless XD Maybe I'll rewrite it sometime later… maybe (I'm starting high school tomorrow… watch out for my ex…) Oh, and don't forget to vote on the new book title (some complications with the winner before) Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 5: Waiting

I traced Jacob's face as we lay in bed. Jacob was sleeping and I was awake for a few minutes now. I traced every part of his perfect face, smiling to myself that I had the most perfect man in the world to myself now.

Memories of last night flooded my head. It surly topped our first time a few months ago, all the waiting was worth it. It was perfect... The whole night was.

Jacob groaned, a sign he was awake now. I felt guilty, thinking it was me who woke him up.

"Sorry, Jake." I said. "Go back to sleep."

"Not your fault." he mumbled, stretching now. He looked at me with his perfect brown eyes. "Are you sore? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Jake. Our FIRST time wasn't even painful." he bit his lip.

"I still hurt you, Ness." I held his face in my hands.

"Jacob, I'm fine." I said in a sure voice. He bit his lip and sighed, probably giving up on an argument. Then he smiled.

"I think that was better than our first." he said. I smiled back.

"It was, Mr Black." he chuckled.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Edward." I frowned.

"Can we please not mention my parents on our honey moon?" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you, Mrs Black." I giggled and kissed his lips.

For the next few days, Jacob and I made love endlessly. We never left the house once and never usually dressed, we were the only ones here and it didn't matter who saw what.

One day, I decided to get up and make some breakfast. I was going to get a shirt from my suit case, that was never opened all those days I lost track of, when Jacob threw me his shirt. He had nothing but basket ball shorts on, going shirtless as usual.

The shirt was three sizes- maybe four- too big on me. Jacob smiled when I had it on, probably liking the way it looked on me. It was the first piece of clothing I wore in days, maybe weeks.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked making my way to the kitchen, and looking in the fridge.

"Surprise me." he said. I giggled and looked through the cupboards for any pancake mix. There was a big bag of it, just add water. Jacob seemed to approve of my choice and I got things started.

"You know," I said, pouring the measured water into a bowl with the mix. "You can take a shower if you want."

"I'll take one after, I like watching you cook." I laughed. "Not to mention..." he got up and whispered in my ear. "I'd prefer it if you joined me." Chills went down my spine and my breathing hitched. Not in a bad way though.

I was going to turn around to kiss him but he reached for the syrop in the cupboard behind me on top of the stove. I pouted and Jacob laughed.

I added a large amount of chocolate chips so every bite would be chocolate full. Jacob went crazy over the syrup and I settled for margarine. We ate like crazy, my appetite was craving for more then usual from not eating much.

"Hey, Ness," he said, reaching for his sixth pancake. I mhmed showing he had my attention. "So, after I'm done my shower, do you want to take a walk on the beach?" I swallowed before answering.

"Sure," I smiled. "We haven't really been out for... How many days has it been since the wedding?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. A week, maybe two... Maybe three..." he bit his lip. "I don't want this to end..." I smiled and kissed his cheek across the table.

"I don't have to go to school," I said.

"No, no." he said. "Go, I want you to be happy."

"I AM happy, with you." he smiled and kissed me back.

Later on after our shower, Jacob and I took that walk along the beach. It really was beautiful, blue water and coconut trees, warm sand going bare foot, like a dream... Our dream island.

Jacob and I held hands and swayed them as we walked. We didn't talk much, being together was enough for us.

"You know," Jacob said, as we passed by a small cave to rest. "This IS our island... Would it be corny to give it a name?" I laughed, it echoed in the walls.

"No," I smiled. "Any names in mind?"

"Well, Isle Nessie is always an option." I giggled.

"Are you sure?" he laughed.

"I'm clueless, Nessie." he bit his lip, thinking. "Black island?"

"That makes this place sound dark, it's merily sunny here."

"I tried." I giggled again. "Let's hear you do better."

"Well, I haven't thought about it." I shrugged.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to name it." I nodded.

"How long are we staying anyways?"

"As long as we want, but if you're going to school... We have about a month and a half." I decided to go to the university of Washington, I planned on going to Alaska but I couldnt be so far away from my husband.

Jacob had this expression on, it was a mix between worry and sadness, but also confussion and decision. It was half the expression I saw on his face after the wedding, but he was trying to decide about something. He was keeping something from me, that drawer I put it in was shaking, like the Seth one, trying to get out.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" I asked.

"Nothing," he insisted, again. I wouldn't take it as an answer.

"Jacob, I said we'd talk about it after the wedding... Well?" he sighed, then looked at me.

"Do you want kids?" I laughed, that's what he was worried about?

"That's it?" I said. He shrugged, not laughing with me.

I never really thought of myself as a mother. I knew Jacob would be an amazing dad, but what about me? Sure, I would love to have a family with Jacob. I could imagine Jacob playing in the front yard of our house with a little girl and boy. My stomache being round with his child and Jacob spoiling me to make sure I wouldn't have to do a thing.

"Yes, Jacob. I want to have a family with you... Why? Do YOU?"

"Of course!" he said. "It's just..." he sighed. "I promised your dad that i'd wait until after college." I shrugged.

"I have no problem with that." I said. He raised one eye brow. "If you want to have kids later, i'll wait. I'd wait twenty years, or a hundred if you weren't ready." he smiled.

"No, Nessie, I'd love to have kids with you. I'd do it right now, but I just..." he laughed at himself. I finished the sentence for him.

"You want me to yourself for a while?" he laughed, I knew I had it right. I took his face in my hands. "Jacob, I'll ALWAYS be yours... From the moment I said yes in front of everyone to being your wife, I'm yours forever." he smiled and kissed me sweetly after that.

I could wait for our kids, why not? Those images could become reality later. I wondered how many kids Jake wanted, names, how many girls and boys?

Before I could ask, Jacob grabbed me carried me all the way to the water. I giggled and screamed.

"Put me down!" I screamed. Jacob ran to the dock.

"Okay," he said. Then he tossed me over, causing my clothes to soak.

"Jacob! I'm not wearing a suit!" I said, floating over the water. He laughed and took off his shirt and jumped in to join me.

When he came back to the surface, he tried to kiss me but I went under water and swam away from him. He eventually caught me and put his arms around me in an iron grasp. I squirmed and screamed playfully.

"Let me go!" I said.

"I'll never let you go!" he said, starting to take me to the shore.

"You know what I mean!" we reached the shore and he carried me bridal style to our cabin.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW AND VOTE VOTE! (I want the new book out at least by this fall)**


	6. Book 1: Rush Jacob

**AN: I was thinking of updating every Monday, but unfortunately, with everything that's been happening, I really can't :( Not to mention, I've been working so hard on the new book (had to put up the poll again because there was a problem with the new title, so keep voting. I may or may not get it by fall. I want to get a little farther than where I am now, it's going to be a long book. Oh! And Twilight's Sun the Sims on youtube is finally done :D Thank you Sharonxxx56 for making it amazing :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter (And thanks to Skylann Ford for helping me with the order of the story line :)**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 6: Rush

**Jacob Black**

"This is actually nice… and feels kind of corny." I laughed at Nessie's comment.

We've been on the island for about three weeks now, neither of us wanted to leave. Not that we had to, this was our island and we could stay for as long as we wanted. We still haven't named it, not that we needed to.

The last three weeks were the best weeks of my life, making love every night, kissing her, knowing that no one else can take her away from me. It was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.

Now, we were sitting on beach chairs, drinking Champaign in wine glasses, a really cheesy love scene you would see in the movies. But still, being in the moment was better than watching it on the big screen at home.

It was a full moon tonight, and just for fun, we decided to come out and look at it. So many stars were out, so many I couldn't count. Beautiful, but my wife was gorgeous.

"You're right." I said, pouring myself another glass. "I can't believe that we've been so busy that we couldn't come out here and look at the place."

"I know, but still, don't pretend you didn't like it." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Right, so sex is the only thing I enjoy? You should know better, I'd spend all day just staring at my wife, if I could." She giggled.

"Your wife would do the same."

I pecked her lightly on the lips, I could taste the Champaign in her breath, but I was sure she could taste it in mine too. We smiled when we let go and looked back into the stars.

I haven't told Nessie about the dream, sure, she asked and I said I'd tell her after the wedding. Okay, I didn't really answer her question, I just gave her another one that had something to do with it. By the looks of it, I'm sure Nessie hasn't had the dream, at least not yet.

The dream never came back, but still, the memory, even after three weeks, still haunted me. Thinking of my first child killing Nessie, killing my only reason for existence…

And what was my mom doing in the dream? I barely remembered what she looked like, I was only a few years old when she passed, how could I remember every detail of her face? Billy barely kept any pictures of her in our reach and kept them somewhere, perhaps under his bed, I never bothered to look.

"Jacob, are you listening to me?" I blinked for a second, getting back into the real world.

"Sorry, Nessie, what were you saying?" she bit her lip.

"I was asking how many kids you wanted to have."

Oh. I shrugged.

"I'll go with whatever God gives me." I smiled.

I thought it would be an acceptable answer, I actually haven't been spending much time thinking about it. Sure, I gave thought into it before everything, it just felt so far away, I couldn't remember what I wanted.

"C'mon! Can't you dream though? Like, what you want your first kid to be or names?"

I wanted to tell her to just keep the thought until after college, the time I agreed with Edward to have kids, but she sounded so excited and I didn't want to say anything that would ruin her mood.

"What about you?" she paused for a second, and looked into the sky, thinking about it.

"Well… I guess I would like to name one of our kids Landon." I raised one eye brow.

"Why Landon?" she shrugged.

"I like the name, I don't know." She looked at me. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, it's a cool name, but what if it's a girl?" she pressed her lips into a line.

"I don't really know…"

I turned on my chair and she did the same. I took her face in my hands.

"We have four years ahead of us, Ness, we can think about this later." She nodded.

"You're right, four years of just you and me." I smiled and kissed her sweetly again.

She leaned against me and I fell back onto the back of my chair, not letting go of her lips. We added tongue and our breathing was heavy. We breathed through our noses so we wouldn't have to let go.

I held a grip on her hips and let my hand trail under her shirt, this was usually what happened before we had sex… but this time was different…

We heard Nessie's cell phone ring in her bag, I was the only one who could reach it. I tried to push her lightly off me but her lips moved to my neck. I moaned in pleasure but still grabbed the bag.

I dug into it with one hand until I found it and answered it quickly, I made mental plans to kill whoever was calling.

"Hello?" I tried to say, but it sounded like I was struggling with saying it.

"_Jacob! You and Nessie have to get off the island!_" Nessie heard and immediately stopped what she was doing and climbed into her own chair and I put it on speaker.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"_Someone's playing with the holes in my vision… I think it may be the Volturi, or Unknown… maybe both, I can't see either of them!"_

"We're on our way, Alice." I said as Nessie started packing the chairs and bucket as quickly as she could, werepire speed.

Alice gave me information on the plane with connecting flights and told me the whole family will pick us up from the airport in Port Angeles.

Nessie was done with the packing everything by the time I was done packing our tooth brushes and toiletries.

"Um, Jake, we broke the bed again last night!" Nessie called from the bedroom, double checking if she had everything. I chuckled.

"I thought we were more careful." She shook her head, and pointed at the cracked head board, almost in pieces. How I didn't see that, I have no clue.

"Well, at least this one didn't suffer as much as the others." She laughed, remembering the other two beds we crushed, and got up.

It was hard to leave the island and say our last goodbyes to it, but we knew that something was coming… my thoughts returned Seth, finally after three weeks, would he be able to survive if they came after him first?

**AN: I know it's short, but I'm kinda stuck on how to lead to certain events in mind… please review, look at Twilight's Sun on youtube (link on profile) and VOTE!**


	7. Book 1: Theory Jacob Renesmee

**AN: I know, it's been like, a month xD I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter go and I've been so busy :( I also have a bunch of things for this story and I don't know how to order them or when to put them in the story... and this story isn't getting much attention lately...and I've been working on that new story... yeah...okay, so here's a good chapter (TOOK ME HOURS TO DO) and please join the twilight's Sun fan page on facebook (link in description).  
**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 7: Theory

**Jacob Black**

Nessie slept the whole way back. I was tired as hell but I couldn't sleep, not that this was the first time I had trouble sleeping. Every night, since the honey moon I have. As I said before, that night mare hasn't come back yet, but I knew it would creep up on me at some point.

I watched _Seinfeld _and drank a coke so I didn't have to sleep. Nessie would've disapproved but she fell asleep before even the plane took off. Almost everyone was sleeping.

The flight attendants kept eying us, the girls either awing over how cute we looked together or checking me out, those who did, I held up my left hand and proudly showed them my ring. All the male attendants would keep eying Nessie, seeing she had no blanket, they usually offered. I polity turned them down as much as I could, somehow putting the word "wedding" or "husband" in there. We had one flight attendant who did neither.

"Are you heading home?" she asked out of boredom. I nodded.

"Yeah, family emergency."

"Oh,"she just said.

I felt Nessie shiver there and I wrapped my arm around her. I could hear the girl sigh under her breath.

"She's precious." she commented. I nodded without looking at her, just staring at Nessie. "So, when are you going to pop the question?" I chuckled softly. She seemed like the chick flick type of girl, looking for a romance in the real life.

"Already did, we were married a few weeks ago." She smiled widely.

"That's cute."

"Best day of my life."

She was called into the back later on so we never really got a chance to talk.

The vision that Alice had was pretty much the only thing on my mind. Yeah, it could've been the Volturi, but this could also mean another thing...

Although she told me she wasn't, there was still a chance she didn't know. That dream could be comming true now... maybe it was Unknown who gave me that dream, but what would my mom be doing there, _I _could barely remember what she looked like. Billy hid all her pictures under his bed and I never bothered to look at them because I was never curious enough.

Seth... did he have anything to do with this? Will he be okay out there? I still loved the kid like a brother, even though he tried to kill my reason for living, he was still a member of the pack, still a brother... our best man.

The plane landed and Nessie was already up, stretching and yawning. For some reason, I saw her as fragile, I had to protect her from everything and everyone. I pulled her out of her seat, carried her bags, supported her in case she looked unstable, or not even. Nessie was looking at me weirdly, but didn't question it.

We met up with Alice and Jasper at the Seattle Airport, we took the ferry and a four hour drive back to Forks. I held onto Nessie the whole time, even helping her into the car ride was silent, Nessie kept telling me to get some sleep, but I refused. Still, I drifted off every now and then and nothing would happen. That was good, for now.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Bella hugged me tightly as soon as I got home, barely out of the car yet. Jacob helped me down, with a worried expression on his face. I didn't ask why he was being so protective of me all of a sudden, I took he was worried about Alice's vision and wanted to protect me from anything that could cause harm. I didn't see any reason why he should though. There was time tonight to ask, for now, we had to talk to Alice.

When we walked inside the old house, we received hugs and welcome backs from everyone. Alice turned to Jacob.

"If you want, you can sleep upstairs in Edward's old room. The furniture and bed is still there." Jacob looked extremely tired, but he refused again like in the car.

"Jacob, you haven't slept the whole plane ride." I tried to argue.

"I slept in the car, Ness."

"Barely. Go to bed, get some sleep." he thought for a minute, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine." he kissed me on the head then lips and climbed the first few steps. "Join me?" I shook my head.

"I slept the whole ride, you know that. I'm fine." he yawned and bid me goodnight.

When he was gone, I asked Alice if they've seen Seth since the wedding, it was worrying me now. She shook her head.

"No, and Edward hasn't heard his thoughts either. After you left, we tried to find him, Peter told us he was probably somewhere in Canada."

"Do you know which part?" she shrugged.

"Last time I checked, it was Ontario, but he may be in Nunavut by now." I sighed, I missed him. I didn't even get to say goodbye and I felt guilty. I was the reason for his pain, I hopped he imprinted soon.

"Oh, and Kevin hasn't proposed, still." she frowned. "She's so worried about her brother."

"Well, Seth ran after Leah when she ran off, remember?" Bella said, walking in with a cup of blood and offering it to me. I shook my head,

"Mom, I'll just go hunting, I'm okay." Bella rolled her eyes and Jasper added into the conversation.

"Renesmee, I don't know if you can even hunt at a time like this, even when you're not alone. One vampire or even one werewolf can't fight off what's coming after you." I frowned at Jasper's statement.

"So, I have to drink donated blood now?"

"Or human food." Carlisle said. "Either way, you can't go outside of the house."

"Wouldn't it be okay for me and Jacob in La Push in our own home?"

"Yes, but you still can't hunt there. Jacob may allow you to go there, but not eat, it's the treaty."

"Nessie's an exception to the treaty." We turned to the stairs, Jacob was there in boxers and no shirt, his usual sleep wear.

"Jacob, I don't want to drink animals on your land." Jacob shook his head.

"If it's the only place you can hunt, then I'll make an exception. The pack knows your scent so they won't kill you. Otherwise, they kill anything else on our land." As ge spoke, he climbed down the stairs and stood beside me.

"Jacob, it's_ fine_. I feel bad for making you make so many exceptions for me, I feel like you're betraying your ancestors." he rolled his eyes and held my face in his burning hands, gentler then usual.

"Nessie, my ancestors did what ever they could for their people, for their imprints. I'm doing the same for you." I shook my head and turned to Carlisle, as I did, Jacob let go and put his hand on my waist.

"Can't you just let them protect on our land when I'm hunting?" Carlisle nodded.

"Good idea, Renesmee." he turned to Jacob. "You're aloud to protect on our land, but only while Nessie is in risk of danger here." Jacob nodded and shook hands with Carlisle to make it official.

"Maybe I better tell the pack." Jacob smiled at me. "Do you want to go home?" I nodded.

Alice still had our bags from the trip in the car so Jacob just had to get dressed again and put the bag's in Jacob's car, still in the garage from the wedding. Jacob opened the door for me, I was getting annoyed now with the way he was acting. Jacob ran to the other side and grabbed my hand while pulling out of the drive way to La Push.

Jacob phased as soon as we put our bags into his, now _our, _house. It was about seven at night now, and wasn't tired at all. Jacob was taking a while for him to come back and I was starting to get worried now. I figured he'd be back soon so I made some mac and cheese to see if it would lour him in somehow.

Jacob came back as soon as I finished and instead of smiling at how I made one of his favourite foods, he looked between me, the stove, and the pot in my hand.

"Um, let me serve myself." he said, rushing to my side and taking a spoon and the whole pot to pour it into a bowl. I hated cheese so he would be finishing it.

While he was eating, I finally snapped.

"Will you stop?" I said, trying not to yell.

"Stop what?" he showed a believable confused expression.

"Looking at me that way, like I'm a piece of china that's about to tip over and break." he raised one eyebrow, still confused. Then he had a look of understanding, then mock confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"I get it, you're scared someone is going to hurt me, but this is _La Push!_ I'm _safe_ here." he frowned and sighed.

"Have you ever thought about what that thing may be playing with Alice's vision."

"It's obvious, it's Unknown and the Volturi." he looked at me again and continued to eat, not saying anything.

When he finished eating, he said that I could just go to bed. For some reason, I really was tired. Sleep catching up to me from the island. He did the dishes and I headed toward the bedroom.

When I put on one of Jacob's shirts, _my _sleep wear since the honey moon, Jacob came in and undressed again into his boxers. We were silent, even when we went under the covers.

But then Jacob leaned over and started kissing me. But this kiss was a little different, it wasn't one that we shared before sex or at our wedding, this was a caution kiss, the fragile one. I pushed him away lightly.

"What the hell, Jake!" Jacob looked ashamed this time.

"Sorry, I just can't help it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on?"

He didn't argue like I thought he would, instead, he put his hand on my stomach, through his shirt. I pushed his hand away, but he put it back. We did this about five times until I understood.

"Oh..." I just said.

He looked at me with questioned eyes, wanting an honest answer from me. I gently pushed his hand away and he left it off while he sat up back into his spot, not taking his eyes off me.

"Jacob, I'm not pregnant." I said, trying not to laugh for some reason.

"But how can we be sure, Ness? I'm sure that what ever we create will complicate things, Alice's visions if possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, I'm _positive_ I'm not."

"But you've been sleeping a lot more."

"Because we've been so 'busy' lately. Sleep is catching up to me. I'm not having any cravings, and did it feel like there was a bump there?"

He put his hand on my stomach again to check. He was holding his breath for a while, then finally let it out as a No.

"See? Jacob, me being pregnant doesn't add up... and I know that you want kids, it's just I don't know how long it'll take until we can."he sighed, disappointed either about the kids or him being wrong about my pregnancy.

"You're right." he kissed my head. "I'm sorry, sorry I was being too careful."

"Just imagine how bad your daughter will be protected." he laughed.

"I'll spoil her to death, just like I do with you." he kissed my nose and I kissed back.

"Four years?" he asked. I nodded.

"That was the deal, even though I'm probably not going to college for at least the first semester." he chuckled.

"I already broke Edward's trust before, I can do it again."

"It's unlike I'm living under his roof."

He laughed and then suddenly he stopped with an expression I couldn't read.

"What?" he shook his head.

"Never mind... um, four years sounds more then enough time for kids." I nodded, confused about what happened or what he thought about to make his stop laughing.

Jacob looked at me closely, and kissed me again with his hand under the shirt on my stomach.

**AN: No idea how often I'll update, but I'll see what I can do. :) I'll try not to take so long... try... REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Book 1: Checking Renesmee

**AN: Sorry it took so long... again. I had to try and think up the story line properly before I could write the next chapter. High school's a pain xD. Anyways, I finally got it down and I only need a little tweeking in some parts. And I even tried to work with this during school but had to quit in between because my man kept saying he was bored and would rather read Garfied- I'm not going into detail. Enjoy :)**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 8: Checking

**Renesmee Cullen**

I woke up screaming again like those months ago. I had a feeling Unknown may've had something to do with that.

Alice was right, they were the blame of everything. It all made sense, the unclear visions, the Volturi being so secretive, they didn't even send a wedding gift to Jacob and my wedding like they usually would for a fellow vampire. Then again, I'm barely vampire, i'm part of their enimy...

The Volturi didn't know about my change in the past, were they coming only because of this odd change of mine? Edward said there were ways to keep them in the dark when the change happened, but is there ever a chance to change it before they come along and kill me? That was one way to defeat Unknown.

I remembered Irena's death when I was only a few months old. Irena was killed because her theory of me being any danger to humans was false. I had to talk to Carlisle about this.

Unfortunately this wasn't going to happen today.

As of now, I'm barely even protected. I knew Jacob put the pack on alert, but they were so easily distracted they probably wouldn't be able to see something right under their noses. No offense, but I thought Jacob would be taking this more seriously, not quite as Alpha, but as my husband. The only other person in the pack who would take this as seriously as Jacob would be Seth, and there was no way that he would be coming back, as far as I was aware of.

Jacob wasn't there when I was screaming, but I guessed he would've been on his way thinking it was Unknown, if I were lucky, he'd catch them on the way and that'd be the end of it.

I was worried until I saw the note on his pillow.

_Just checking on the pack, I'll be back before you wake up. If not, don't worry, I'm safe. _

_I love you, Jacob_

I smiled reading the last part, but I couldn't help but worry, even though I shouldn't. It was all about the imprint, I guess. I knew Emily and Kim always worried about Sam and Jared when something like this was happening.

I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat until about ten. I figured brunch would be okay so I made a chicken salad sandwhich. I could never finish one with the bread I was using so I cut it in half so Jacob could have the other.

Right before I sat down to eat, my stomach started to hurt, I figured it was because I was hungry, so I ignored it. But even while I ate, it didn't go away. It felt like a stabbing pain, but more annoying then anything, other then painful.

It was hard to ignore but I kept eating, telling myself it'll go away when I'm done. Apparently, it didn't.

I sat on the couch, and held myself until the pain would go away. I covered myself in a blanket and decided to warm some soup as well. I was really cold, unusual for me.

I only ate a few spoonfuls, trying to watch a little of House on tv and catch up with what the diagnosis was. But I felt like I was going to throw up, so I ran to the washroom and tied my hair back with my hand quickly and threw up in the toilet.

The taste was disgusting, it was a mix of the soup and the sandwich. I couldn't remember the last time I threw up, but I couldn't think stright because I threw up again, coughing a little to make sure that everything was gone.

I felt a warm hand hold my hair back and push mine away. I didn't want Jacob to see me like this, even though I knew he would understand.

After a few minutes, I got up and brushed my teeth. Jacob had a blank face, expressionless. I knew he would suspect me being pregnant, but I was positive that wasn't the case.

"Are you okay?" he asked when I finished brushing and headed for bed.

"Not really." I croaked as I got under the covers.

He put his hand on my forehead, checking for a fever. He left for a minute, I heard the water running in the bathroom sink and he came back with a damp cloth that he put on my forehead, I guess I did have a fever.

"Should I call Carlisle?" he asked, still emotionless in his voice.

"No, no. I'm sure it's just the stomach flu or something." I took hand in mine so I could feel some support from him. He held it in both of his.

"Yeah but-"

"I'm NOT pregnant." I said, a little annoyed with him.

"I wasn't going to say that." I frowned.

"Sorry." I smiled a little, apologetically.

"I was going to say that maybe it's the Volturi. This isn't the first time you've gotten sick for an unknown cause."

Jacob was right, why didn't I think of that myself. Right, because at the moment, I was just human.

"You're right." I whispered.

Jacob got up from his kneeling position and grabbed his cell phone, he left the room for a minute making a phone call to, what i guessed, Carlisle.

"Yeah, she's sick... Again... No, she doesn't want you to come over... No, she's not pregnant... I believe her, though... She thinks it's stomache flu. She threw up everything she ate, it might be food poisoning..."

"It's not! My stomach hurt before I ate." I called. Jacob repeated what I just said. Then hung up and headed to the bedroom again.

"Carlisle said you might be right, you should stay in bed today." I nodded, I could do that.

"Then, can you stay?"

Jacob didn't answer. He just climbed into the other side of the bed without covers.

"Of course I will."

I smiled a little and kissed his cheek and he kissed the top of my head.

I threw up again later that day, Jacob stayed the whole time. He slept a lot without knowing it, but I kept his hand on my stomach to ease the pain, like what Seth did last time I was sick.

Jacob called Peter to tell him that the Volturi were close by. Peter and the rest of the pack went on patrol, some protecting our house and the rest protecting my family.

I was fine the next day, a little kweesy with my stomach but otherwise, I was fine.

Jacob called the pack as I ate some light cereal. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, but Jacob still insisted for everyone to keep looking.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," I said, getting up from the table. Jacob took my bowl out of my hand and decided to do dishes for me.

"Your safety is my only concern, unlike SOME people." he mumbled that last part.

"Jacob, what if one of the pack members gets what I had yesterday?"

"It won't work, we don't get sick, remember?"

"Yeah, but remember Unknown's power." Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Right..."

"The pack is in as much danger as the rest of us." he finished the dishes and looked at the floor, hands on the table.

"I guess so..." he whispered. He looked at me then. "Do you think they'll call like last time?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe not, it would give too much away of where they are, now that you and the family are involved."

When Jacob finished the dishes, he looked at me for a few seconds, then he walked up to me, knelt down and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and he held me tighter.

I was confused about this hug, I felt so secure but scared with this hug. It felt like we only had a few moments left between us. We didn't say anything, we just stayed silent. I wasn't complaining, I just needed Jacob with me now.

"I love you, Nessie." Jacob said into my neck, nuzzling his face there, after what felt like hours.

"I know... I love you, too, Jacob." I kissed his neck.

After another few minutes of silence, Jacob pulled back, took my chin and kissed me softly on the lips.

Suddenly, the phone rang as Jacob traced his tongue on my bottom lip. We kept going, ignoring it, but then it started to get really annoying. I let go and he kissed down my neck.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Just ignore it," he told me.

"But it could be my parents or the pack."

"They'll call later." he captured my lips again and I decided to go with the flow and let it go to answering machine as I started to unbutton Jacob's jeans as he pulled up my shirt.

"_Renesmee and Jacob Black. We need to have that family meeting today... I think I saw something! Get here now."_ Jacob and I let go and he reached out to the phone.

"Alice, should I bring the whole pack?" he said into the phone.

"_Yes, but not inside. They have good ears right?"_ Jacob rolled his eyes when he heard Rosalie take the phone from Alice to respond.

He put my shirt back down and he whispered sorry as he walked out the door, leaving a trail of his clothes behind him.

**AN: I know it's pointless but when I wrote half of this I was actually sick with stomach flu... from eating a chicken salad sandwich... even though- OKAY! Fine, half of this was true except my man didn't bother texting me when I was sick (that was BEFORE he gave me his number so I could text him... I'll save you the story in case he reads this...). REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Book 1: Idea Jacob

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews :) And sorry it took so long. I just broke up with my man and exams are here and I may fail french... first time in high school. anyways, enjoy :)  
**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 9: Idea

**Jacob Black**

_WHAT THE HELL, JAKE!" _Drake complained. "_You want us to protect your stupid wife-,_

_HEY! Watch what you say about my wife!_ I yelled in my mind. _And yes, I want you to not only protect her, protect the pack!_

_I don't see how that works, Jake._ Oliver said, calmly. _I mean, our lives are on the line as is and now you want us to protect your house instead of the perimeter._

_Guys, any vampire that's ever going to cross the line will be headed for my house. We may as well be there as a surprise ambush._

Drake sulked there knowing I was right. I decided to get down to business.

_Embry, Peter, I need you guys to come with me to the Cullen's. Everyone else, stay in wolf form unless I say otherwise. There's a meeting and I have to be there as human with Nessie._

I could see Embry and Peter heading in that direction, most likely trying to meet with each other so they could race. I headed that way too, while everyone else went back to their usual positions.

I had no idea what the hell was with Alice's vision, but I knew it couldn't wait. What ever it is, we either had to think of something against it or think of some way to make it come true.

_A vision? Finally!_

_I know, right?_

_Took long enough... _Embry and I rolled our eyes at Peter. I wished he was more like his parents then the old bitter Leah.

_I'm nothing like Aunt Leah! Watch it, Black! _If I was human, I would've snorted.

We finally made it to the Cullen's house and I phased and dressed quickly, trying to put my shorts on while running up to the front door. I knew Edward wouldn't let anyone open the door until I was dressed so I wasn't worried about them seeing anything they shouldn't.

When I got inside, I realized that I haven't actually BEEN to a meeting. I usually stayed outside and eves dropped. Where do I sit? Should I stand or take a seat beside Nessie?

"You can anywhere you want, Jake." Nessie's voice rang.

I followed it. Dining room, why didn't I think of it?

Edward laughed at my thoughts and I pulled a seat beside Nessie.

Carlisle started the meeting as always.

"Okay," he said, down to buisness. "So, what did you see in your vision, Alice?"

"Actually," she looked at Nessie. "Nessie should know."

I looked at her in shock. She never told me anyting.

"Know about what?" Nessie asked.

We looked back at Alice.

"Renesmee, you know... that idea you had about Unknown and the Volturi?"

Nessie bit her lip. I looked at her with confused and worried eyes. Nessie looked at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Jake, I was sick! Besides, I wasn't thinking straight. It was a moment of thought."

"But, Renesmee, what you thought of, Alice predicted might work!"

"What might work?"

I was kind of scared of his answer, he knew that. So Edward took a deep breath as a time for me to do so myself.

"Changing her before the Volturi come and find us." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Come again? _I thought.

"Nessie had a thought about Irena and how when she claimed Renesmee being dangerous, when it was false, she was killed." Edward explained.

"I remember. But what does that have to do with Nessie?"

"Well, Jacob, that's what we wanted to discuss." Carlisle finally said. "Changing Renesmee before the Volturi come here will make Unknown seem like liars. They will be distroyed and we can carry on with our lives."

"But I don't want to kill anyone." Nessie objected.

"We're going to have to." Bella said. "They hurt you, and I can not forgive or tolerate that."

"How do you even think we'll be able to do that. Nessie's already half vampire half wolf. Unless you can find a zombie or some other species to change her." I was only half serious about that last part, but I was really clueless about how Carlisle thought we could do this. We were out of options as is as far as I could see.

Carlisle sighed.

"Jacob, Renesmee," he started. "This is just a theory, but I think that if you could somehow make Renesmee pregnant, than maybe her wolf gene will go into the child, making her half vampire again."

"What makes you think it'll be the wolf gene to move?"

"Well, technically speaking, she's more vampire than wolf. The wolf gene that is passed in your semen will be killed with the vampire gene inside her."

That got me thinking. Was that why Nessie hasn't been able to have kids? Her vampire gene over powering the gene in my... stuff? We've never used protection, even over they honey moon.

I would've told Carlisle about this, but I asked the question that was concerning me the most as Nessie stayed silent, thinking about this hard.

"Will Nessie be harmed in any of this? Any pain? Risk of her dying?"

Carlisle was silent, I held my breath.

"I think... she may be in the worst kind of pain, being the child will be changing her. It's a risky process, Jacob."

I made my decision.

"No." I said. Nessie looked at me, looking confused and angry.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not doing it if it's going to hurt you."

"Don't you think this is also my decision. It's me who's going to be in pain." I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie, think about it. We don't do it, no one gets killed."

"You will though, Jacob."

"It'll kill me more to see you hurt."

"Didn't you say you wanted children?"

"Not if it's going to hurt you." she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, my whole life is a pain. Besides, it'll only be our first kid, the rest will be out in a breeze like planned before you turned me half werewolf."

"Guys, Renesmee, Jacob, calm down." Carlisle said, shutting us up. "Give it some thought. No one's rushing you."

"We're not doing it. We decided." I said, getting up to storm out.

"It's not only your decision, Jake! It's my body!" she said as I headed toward the back door.

"Yeah, well, it's my gene!"

I slammed the door, not caring if I broke the frame or not. I ran into the forest and phased, not bothering with taking off my pants so there were shreds everywhere. I lived close by, no worries.

_Wow, first couple fight, huh? And right in front of her parents! _Peter said in a little bit of a teasing voice. I growled, him being in my thoughts.

I wanted to be alone now. Be the animal that could handle these feelings better, but be alone. Of course, that wasn't going to happen in this form, the only way was to be human again.

I wanted to run through what just happened in my head, what Nessie said making the pros of this decision. I didn't want this because Nessie would be in pain if we did. I did want kids, but I thought we would have a few years before then. But it looks like our years are now months, maybe weeks. The only chance we had were at least a year. I didn't know how long it would take to develop in her, but it had to be fast enough. Maybe I should wait for the numbers to come up through Carlisle, then maybe...

No, I would not put Nessie in this kind of danger. I remembered Bella being pregnant, the blood through birth, the vomiting, broken bones, but that would seem like nothing compared to what Nessie will be going through... should I risk the love of my life for nine months tops to possibly bleeding to death and a theory a two hundred year old vampire doctor came up with?

**AN: I can't wait to write the next chapter :) No saying when it will come out. MAYBE after exams... maybe next week since i have it off until Thursday. REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Book 1: Decided Jacob

**AN: _Happy bday Taylor Lautner. As you may've seen last year, I made a video for his bday... today I have another long awaited chapter. I'm writing this while eating a tub of napolitine ice cream, lying with my Taylor Lautner blanket and watching (what else?) The Note Book ;) It's the night of Semi Formal, I didn't wanna go (I DID have a date but i said I wasn't going anyways)._**

**That is what I had as my AN like, two weeks ago... sorry... you have no idea how guilty i feel. I love you all... so, here you go, a long chapter you were waiting for. I don't even want to look at the last updated date, but I may anyways... yeah, so enjoy.**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 10: Decided

**Jacob Black**

Nessie didn't come home that night. I was sure she was staying with the Cullens but I had to make sure. I called Jasper, knowing he probably wouldn't tell Nessie I called if I did.

"_Yeah, she's here. She's kind of angry at you right now_."

"I get it." I said. "Do you know how long she's going to be there?"

"_She actually may be spending the night. I dunno._" I could imagine Jasper shrugging. I sighed.

"Well, tell her to give me a call, will you?"

"_Sure thing, Jacob. Goodbye."_

Jasper hung up and I followed, but as soon as I did, I wanted to call back and tell him to put Nessie on the phone. She was ignoring my phone calls all night, I didn't even bother leaving messages since I knew she was ignoring me. She deserved a proper apology.

Before I headed for bed, I asked- or rather _told_-the guys to keep an eye on the house. They complained about the change of plans and said that the Cullens could defend themselves but I didn't take any chances. I eventually got soft and told them just two of them could look out. I knew Nessie wouldn't approve of it, but she wasn't here so it wouldn't matter. I was alpha.

It was weird lying in bed alone. I went through conversations of apologies in my head. In the end, I decided I would wait for her to come home and make dinner for her, then maybe we could make up and forget about the whole thing.

Then again, Carlisle was right, maybe this IS the only way. I couldn't think of another way to get rid of the damn Volturi. There had to be some kind of alternative. I fell asleep trying to think of one, unsuccessfully.

I didn't sleep well that night... I had that same dream from my wedding night, only it was more detailed this time.

The time in my car showed it was 6:04 p.m., heading home. I was rushing home, I don't know why this time though. When I got home though, I didn't find a crib like last time, I saw splatters of blood covering the walls. I saw a pair of legs... Nessie's legs. I ran to them but then they disappeared and the whole thing turned black. All I saw was an unfamiliar face. A girl...

She had red eyes, black hair and old looking clothes, she looked like she belonged in Medieval Times.

"We're coming, Jacob... watch out..."

I tried to scream after the girl, but she just laughed evilly like in those weird movies with the bad guys. I woke up before I could run after her.

It was morning and I was relieved, until I saw the time.

It was 11:04 am, I haven't slept in that long since the honey moon. I checked the answering machine with one message... It was from Nessie.

"Hey, Jake... I'm sorry about yesterday... It's just that I don't see any other way... Um, I'll be home at six. I... I love you." she hung up then and I put my hand through my hair.

I decided to put the fight behind me and start my apology dinner. Maybe if I made it extra good, I would get lucky

I was even thinking of calling the pack to help, but decided against it so I could show her that I was the one sorry.

After spending hours of cleaning, and cooking, I decided to spend the last hour to get some roses.

Driving back from Forks took longer than I expected, I was only half way home when it was already six. I wanted to be there when she walked through the door, but her looking at the dinner I set up and me walking in with a dozen roses seems just as good, I guess.

My phone started to vibrate, it was Drake, I hoped it was an emergency instead of a prank call where he forgot I had caller ID.

"What, Drake?" I said into the phone.

_"Jacob! We got a scent of an unfamiliar vampire! I think it's unknown!" _My heart beat faster and I started to speed home as I saw the clock turn to 6:04 p.m. and deja vu went through me.

"Then what the hell are you doing calling me? Go after it!" I hung up and I reached home.

I parked on the side of the road in front of the house, not bothering to use the garage or the driveway. I ran without closing or locking my car.

The door was open in the house, and I ran for the kitchen like in my dream.

Blood was everywhere, the walls, ceiling, everywhere, there was almost no spot of the white walls shown. I smelt a mix of blood an old vampire that just left, they probably ruined the house before Drake called or before he noticed, idiot.

I found the pool of blood under the dinner table and island, where a pair of white- now stained in blood, sneakers were there, attached to Nessie's feet.

I ran to it and lifted the table off her. She was a mess. Her hair stuck to her face with the blood that covered her, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. I guessed she had some broken bones too because she didn't get up, but thank God, she was breathing, still alive, and suffering.

"Nessie!" I said, incase she was passed out. I knelt down to her, getting my jeans soaking in the blood.

"Jake..." she whispered so quietly. It broke my heart to see her so weak. "I... I tried to fight back... it happened so fast..."

Her eyes didn't open, I guess she was in so much pain she shouldn't bare to see what happened.

I wanted to touch her, hold her, but she looked so fragile, just like that day Nahuel tried to turn her into a vampire, but that looked like a little scratch falling off a bike compared to this.

"I'll get Carlisle." I said, getting up. She tugged at my arm, her eyes tightening from pain.

"No... no, Jake... stay here, please." I couldn't deny her, but still... I grabbed my cell phone, found Carlisle's number in my contacts and dialed the number.

* * *

All I heard was screaming standing outside of my own home. I tried to hold back tears knowing what was going on in there. They were rebreaking Nessie's bones: four ribs and both arms and legs.

Edward and Bella tried to look calm through this whole thing. The whole Cullen clan was here and no one really said much, Billy was here too. Carlisle was inside with Nessie and I would've stayed but I knew I couldn't handle it. Emmett and Jasper were out helping the pack catch Unknown, or what ever it was that passed us and did this. I only didn't go because Nessie needed me here.

"Jake!" I heard Oliver's voice call from the woods in front of our house. I saw him and the whole pack, along with Emmett and Jasper, with someone. I ran to them as the vampire, a girl, the caught struggled. I got a closer look when I reached them. The vampire was definitely one of Nessie's killers, the blood on their clothes smelt exactly like Nessie's.

"The others got away but one of us were able to catch this one." Embry said.

"I have a name, you know." she sneered at Embry as she tried to get away again.

"Who caught her?" I asked. Suddenly, Mitch came out of the woods without his shirt and only shorts on, looking scared out of his mind. Finally, it happened. I nodded, there was plenty of time to explain later, and looked back at the vampire.

"Are you a part of Unknown?" I asked in my Alpha voice.

"We tried asking her, Jake." Drake said, rolling his eyes as if I was stupid.

"Yes, yes I am." She said. "My name is Brigita." Well, she's cooperative. "Can you please let me go?"

"No." I growled, I think I even made the pack jump. "You attacked my wife, why?" She shrugged.

"Orders, as always. But look, I can't answer all your questions, I'm not head, you've got the wrong girl." I sighed, and I realized the Cullens came to join us, even Carlisle.

"Jacob," he said. "Renesmee wants to see you. Esme , Alice and Bella cleaned the blood."

"Let's bring this to the house." I turned to Carlisle. "Try and get as much info as you can."

I ran to the house, almost surprised it was sparkling there, it was like nothing happened. Of course, I smelt bleach and smoke from Nessie's clothes that were burned.

I made my way to the bedroom, where Nessie lay, looking tired as ever. She had a shower and she was covered in braces, casts, bandages and bruises. She was also pale from the blood loss.

"Hey, Ness." I said with a little smile. She smiled back.

"Hey, Jake." she whispered. I walked over and kissed her quickly. We were silent as I took a chair from the corner of the room. "I saw the dinner you made for me." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, for about two minutes before getting attacked." she laughed, so I joined. Even in pain, Nessie was Nessie. "Thank you, Jake, for putting so much thought into it."

"I was out to get some roses before Drake called me."

We talked about our day and had some laughs, it even looked like Nessie was looking a little bit normal now, her skin regaining colour. Then, we got serious.

"Jacob," she said. "I'm sorry, okay?" I held my hand up to cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't be. I was over reacting, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. It almost killed me today, imagine nine months at the most of it."

"Today wasn't your fault." she reminded me.

I wanted to say that no one needs roses for a sweetener, but instead I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

"It will be." I whispered.

As if on que, Carlisle knocked on the door and gestured me to come out and talk.

"I'll be back, hun." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Be nice." she said. I smiled at her, and left the room.

I headed to Carlisle and I followed him into the kitchen with Brigita with only Brady and Peter on both sides, neither were even touching her. The rest of the Cullens were there too.

"We were able to gain Brigita's trust." Carlisle explained.

"Jacob," Edward said. "Brigita's power with unknown is actually turning people human." I raised my eyebrows and started to shake in anger. She causes suffering to each punch Nessie gets, and she was going to pay.

"Calm down, Jake." Bella said.

"Why do you do it? Huh?" I growled at Brigita.

"It's by order of the Volturi. Her and her sister, Lisel, are held under the Volturi's orders." Edward explained for her. "But she'll tell us anything we need to, she's on our side."

I stopped shaking and took at deep breath. We were silent.

"Jacob," Jasper said, calming. "We know you weren't fond of the idea we had yesterday, but we see no other way."

"Why are we back on this topic? I know there's got to be another way." I said, flustered that they'd bring it up again.

"There isn't... and we're bringing it up because we can use Brigita's power to make it happen."

"No way, Dr Fang! I'm not putting Nessie's life in danger."

"It's the only way to save Renesmee, our family, our pack, this town! Jacob, hear us out."

I wanted to say I heard enough, but they were right. I had to do what was right for everyone, and even I couldn't see any other way. I decided to listen and I nodded.

"Jacob, you were right about why Renesmee couldn't get pregnant. Her vampire gene doesn't allow your wolf gene to pass through. Using Brigita's power to make Renesmee human during the process of...um... intercourse, will make it possible so it is possible. And as Renesmee said, this is a one time thing, the rest of your children will come out the way it was supposed to before the incident with Leah and Nahuel, Nessie being only half vampire."

It all made sense, but I couldn't process it. All I could think about was the pain Nessie would go through, just like the last time we discussed this.

_This was the only way, Jake. _I told myself. I sighed.

"Is Nessie okay with this?"

"I'm sure she will be. You're welcome to explain it to her yourself." I nodded.

I talked to Nessie and when I finished telling her, she was silent for a few minutes. Finally she sighed and nodded. I turned to Carlisle and said, "As long as Nessie's okay with it."

Carlisle nodded and they left us alone. The rest of the pack followed. I guessed the Cullens took Brigita in for a while since Nessie and I couldn't try until she was better.

I undressed into my boxers and climbed into bed with her, I planned on sleeping on the couch, but Nessie said commented she wasn't sick, she just had broken bones. I didn't complain since I couldn't spend another night alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we stayed awake in silence, staring at each other.

"Yeah... are you?"

"I'm okay." We were silent again.

"Are you sure about... me?" I answered honestly.

"No... but I don't know any other way. We have to do this." she nodded. "But you know what'll hurt me the most through the months of your pregnancy?" she shook her head. "That I'm the one hurting you... to me, it won't be our child. It'll hurt me that I agreed to this. It's the most selfish decision I'll ever make just so I can't risk losing you."

She leaned in and kissed me passionitly. "I won't hate you, Jacob." she said. "I'll say things I don't mean... but I love you more than ever." I nodded.

"I know."

**AN: SO sorry guys. I've been so out of it lately. I've been lazy and busy, but my play is ending soon (but starting a musical, I dunno if i got in or not, I hope so, one of the judges who didn't put me in GLEE club...grr...) and my bday is comming. I'll try and update more, once I figure out what to do next. Love you guys, review.**

**ps, check out the edward n Jake adventures video I made (I need ideas...) on youtube **


	11. Book 2: Going Back Seth Clearwater

**AN: I know... i'm horrible :( I just have a lot going on. My play ended weeks ago, it's just I haven't been into the writing mood lately. I used to write because I wanted to... now I feel like it's because I HAVE to (and my English teacher thinks im a bad writer... thanks a lot Sarah for one upping me... Plus stupid fanfic kept saying there was an error when i tried to update, it's not entirely my fault!). My bday also just passed (March 19, actually... it went on for like four days because of everything :P and march break and my agent if you havent heard, I have an acting agent with Barbizon. I'm taking classes every other Saturday.) I'll try and go onto the computer at school like before to write like I used to but I've been so lazy... typing feels like work and my butt always hurts... (hey a rhyme :P). Anyways, enjoy. I wrote part of this when I was too scared to sleep after watching Paranormal Activity 2... watching 500 days of Summer (luv!) and Good Luck Chuck didn't really erase my mind of something so casual being something scary (okay okay, im a whimp. I think I'll sleep better tonight though:) Enjoy, and happy belated bday to me (sorry if this chapter may disappoint...)**

**Plus (may as well note here): The rest of the chapters are probably going to be in Seth's POV until the birth of the child/ren (you'll never know ;). And i'm sorry for those who were confused about how Nessie will get preggo. I'll explain it in a video at some point with a white board and all since there's no other way to show it (hell, i had trouble explaining it to myself, never mind u guys). So keep an eye on my youtube so it'll be better explained (I'll give it some catchy title: Twilight's Sun school... i dunno...) . Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter ;) I promise i'll reply there, i'm on twitter everyday.**

**AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED LEMONS...**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 11: Going Back

Seth Clearwater

It felt like months since I phased back, probably was.

I was some where in northern Canada. I was sick of eating raw meat this morning so I decided to eat at a restaurant.

After I left the wedding, I kept my shirt and suit pants, which luckily had my bank card inside. I didn't know i'd need it until today.

After trying to learn to walk on twos again and wearing clothes, I stopped by a decent diner, and sat myself like the sign in the front told me to, along with the soup of the day that sounded good. I waited for the waitress while looking the menu. I wanted to eat something small at first but I was so hungry I wanted to eat anything I looked at that was edible.

After deciding on a few meals that could probably feed a family of 5, a waitress came and asked to take my order.

She was pretty, maybe sixteen or seventeen, and had her hair in a twisted bun with light brown hair, and pale skin. Under the apron she had spirit wear for a school team she was on. I had no idea what Canadians looked like at school, but she probably would've fit in, in America.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked, gesturing to the coffee pot she was holding, a quarter full.

"Yes, please." I said, holding out my cup for her and she poured it until I said to stop three quarters of the way. I poured a few creamers into it with a teaspoon of sugar while I gave her my order, which she wrote fast.

Before she left, I asked her what the date was.

"September 23rd." she said. Damn, missed Nessie's birthday. "Are you alright?" i didn't notice she saw my cursing face. I knew she didn't actually care, so I said what any other person would say when a stranger asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I thought I sounded convincing, but I guess she didn't. She gave me a look and turned around toward the cashier.

"Tracy, I'm going on break." she called to another waitress. Tracy just nodded and Arlene, from the name tag, sat down with me. "So, what's up?"

I didn't look at her. I kept stirring my coffee and added sugar without thinking, I didn't think I'd drink it anyways, so it didn't matter.

I contemplated whether or not to tell her my story, leaving out the whole super natural werewolf and vampire crap. It would help, she's a girl, I was sure that Nessie would think the same way. She wasn't messed up like Adrene or hyperactive like Roxanne.

"Well," I said, finally after deciding to tell her. "Have you ever had your heart broken?" Arlene raised an eyebrow at me for a second then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." she said as if it was obvious. "tell me everything, start right from the beginning." I ignored the first part.

"Well, actually..." I started. "I have two best friends. A girl and a guy, Jacob and Vanessa." I had to use her fake name to avoid questions. "Jacob and Vanessa are madly in love, but Jacob's older than me and Vanessa, we're the same age."

Arlene carefully listened as I talked, in fascination to the story.

"I go to the same school as Vanessa, and people thought we were a couple because were were close, and before I knew it, I fell in love with her..."

Arlene made an "oooohh" sound but encouraged me to continue.

"But I knew Jacob was going to propose to her... And he did."

"So what? Did she say yes?"

"Yeah..." I figure I'd taste the coffee. It was actually really good.

"Does she know how you feel?" I nodded.

"But she loves him more than me."

"How do you know? Crash the wedding! That's how every chick flick movie ends, like Made of Honor!"

"Not this one." it's a horror flick, really. "They're married. Just a few months ago."

Arlene was silent and I kept sipping my coffee. She was stumped.

"Well," she said. "Are they back in town?"

"I don't even know. I left for a vacation."

"Well, this is no vacation if you just mope the whole time. Like Forgetting Sarah Marshal!" she looked at me in the eyes. "Look, you have to go back. They're your best friends! You should be supporting them if they're back. You shouldn't be here."

Tracy called Arlene back, saying it was the end of her break. Arlene got up and wished me luck, then said, "One more thing: vacations are for relaxing, clearing your head. Not running from your problems. At least that's how I always saw it."

She left me there, with those last words... She was right. Nessie and I may not be meant to be, but she was still my best friend, and Jacob was Alpha. I had to go back.

I got up, hugged Arlene with many thank yous, payed for the coffee with tip and ran out into the woods to phase.

**AN: I planned on it being longer, but i didn't want to wait for this chapter to come out... REVIEW, please. They really get me going back into writing. :) Luv u all!**

**PS! I just published the "Dear Jacob" trailer for all you "Twilight Notebook" fans ;) check it out, I'm extremely proud of it. Tell me if you see it too.**

**Special guest: Arlene, my best friend in the world/maid of honor in my future wedding. Luv ya! And yes, I live in Canada and so does she.  
**


	12. Book 2: Sure Didn't See That One Seth

**AN: Hey guys! New record for this story, huh? Well, I have the explanation video up with a special guest ;). Um... hope you like this chapter and sorry it didn't turn the way I wanted but I'm so busy nowadays... yeah. So, enjoy :)**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 12: I Sure Didn't See That One Comming, And That's Sarcasm

Seth Clearwater

It took me only a few hours to get to Forks at top speed-Funny, I guess I was heading back the whole time, but didn't know.

After I passed the La Push sign, I headed for Jacob and Nessie's house. I stayed in wolf form since I accidently ripped my dress pants so I had nothing to wear. Knowing Nessie, she would bring me something.

I actually didn't smell Jacob and Nessie's scent when I reached it. I smelt vampire, the Cullens in particular. I knew Edward could hear me, but I wanted to stay hidden. I circled the house, looking for a place to look through, a window maybe, but I didn't smell Jacob or Nessie anywhere. Were they not home yet? Then I heard Jacob's voice.

"This is my fault." was he... Was he crying, or at least on the edge of it?

"Stop saying that." I didn't recognize the voice, but it was hoarse and dry. Then there was a really nasty cough, it sounded more like they were throwing up.

Someone was sick? Who was it? No way it could be Nessie, maybe Mitch? He hasn't phased, from what I know.

I was so concentrated on trying to figure out who was sick, that didn't notise Alice dropping some shorts outside the back door, the closest one to me. I grabbed them after she left and phased back.

I walked inside like I owned the place, Edward was there.

I forgot how much I liked Edward. He was one of my best friends after all, ever since that battle with. It was one of the things I thought about when I considered the slim possibility of me and Nessie marrying. Me and Edward being inlaws. He never liked Jacob much before, he had to like me better at least.

Edward pretended not to hear anything I thought, but he smiled so it was clear he heard.

"Welcome home." he said, smiling a little. I don't know why he didn't.

"Thanks." I said. "Where's Jacob and Nessie?"

"Now's not a good time-"

"Daddy, is that Seth?" the horse voice said... Wait! That voice is Nessie?

"Yes, Renesmee." Edward called back. "Get some sleep." Nessie ignored him.

"Seth, come in." she called.

I was surprised Jacob didn't say anything through this. But Edward pet me in, knowing he can't deny his daughter's wishes. I mumbled a thanks and walked right into Nessie and Jacob's bedroom.

The door was open by only a little creak. I heard more coughing... Now I had suspicions, which were probably correct. But how would this work? She's a werepire. Was that the problem? How did it all work?

I was rethinking going inside when Peter opened the door.

"Seth, come in." he said, not smiling. He got out of the way and then I saw her. The girl I was completly in love with.

For a second, I was blinded from just seeing her for the first time in months: glowing soft pale skin, beautiful brown eyes I got lost in, her beautiful nature, the most beautiful thing roaming this Hell... Then, I saw what I was really seeing.

She was black and blue as if she got put of a boxing rink, her eyes caved in a little. She looked so fragile. The rest I couldn't see because of the blanket covering her whole body from chin down, other than the hand Jacob held, looking at her as if he was in pain himself, on the edge of tears. Half of the pack surrounded the bed Nessie lay, looking very concerned. I guessed the rest were surrounding the house or sleeping. It was night time here so it made sense.

"Im so glad you're back." she smiled a little but then grabbed the blanket, but Jacob took a blood covers towel and she coughed into it. After about five minutes of coughing, she looked at what she was coughing out in the towel with blood still dripping from her mouth, which Jacob used his own hand to wipe off then wiped it on the towel he took from her. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"No," I knelt on her right side, opposite to where Jacob was. "I'm sorry I left... What's wrong with you?"

Jacob didn't look at me through this whole thing. I was actually kind of relieved he didn't. I had no idea what to expect what his expression would be.

Jacob avoided the question, even if it was directed to Nessie

"Nessie, get some sleep." Jacob repeated.

"I'm not tired." She rolled her eyes. "You're the one who needs sleep."

"I have to keep an eye on you." I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or whatever the Hell he was talking about.

"Jacob, get some sleep. We can look after her." Carlisle said, who I didn't know was in the room. The rest of the pack nodded.

"I can't leave her side..." it sounded like Jacob was about to cry.

"She'll be fine. Go." Jacob sighed and looked at Nessie.

"Okay, I'll sleep when you're asleep. I need to talk to Seth."

That was the first time I was finally achnoleged by Jacob. I was in shock for a second, but then remembered I didn't have an answer.

"Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?" I tried not to yell, but it came out sounding like I was frusterated. I almost said sorry, then Nessie sighed.

"Jacob, help me up." Jacob gave her a look and she made one back.

It was silent and I guessed it was because of a silent conversation with gestures and faces. I didn't catch it because I could only see Nessie's face.

Eventually, Nessie won because Jacob took her hand and she started to sit up. I was going to protest but it was too late. I connected the dots with the all too familiar situation in front of me.

Nessie's blanket fell toward the bed as she sat up, revealing her stomache bulging. Round, not by the looks of nine months within the two three months I was gone, but not three months pregnant either. Not nine, but not three either. It looked more like six.

Nessie cradled it and before she could tell Jacob she was feeling pain, he lay her back down quickly, but gently.

It was so sick. Nessie looking this way because of Jacob. I thought this would've been no problem at all. He imprinted her after all. This was like a bad sequel to a movie, where they change characters with only few or no reference of the one before.

"Let's talk Seth." Jacob stood up, kissed Nessie's head and walked outside where I followed.

**AN:** **I wasn't planning on ending it like this, but I kinda had one, nothing to do and two, I didn't want to leave you hanging just because I'm too lazy to write an ending xD So check out the explanation video on Youtube and peace ;)**

**Ps, for those of you who loved the Twilight Notebook, Dear Jacob is being released May 25/11. Mark your calenders. I'll be releasing it at roughly 6:00 pm EST**


	13. Book 2: Remembering to Forget Seth

**SO SORRY it took so long! Writers block and hate of story line was kind of in the way -_- I seriously wish I could rewrite this whole thing. I probably will at some point, but for now, I'm working on other stories like Dear Jacob (based on Dear John) and Forbidden Woods (I finally got back into writing it. I'm thinking of publishing it sometime soon!). My play just ended tonight and I wrote this AN after the bottom one so sorry if I'm repeating. I'm going to stop now. Once again, SO SORRY! And enjoy this dragging chappie -_- I swear I'll make things go faster soon.**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Book 2: Chapter 12: Remembering to Forget is Harder Than it Looks

Seth Clearwater

Jacob filled me in when we were alone. By the time we were back, Nessie was sleeping and I didn't know whether or not this was considered a good thing on my part. Jacob still stayed by her side, even though he promised he wouldn't. Still, no one really complained until Carlisle came into the picture.

"Get some sleep, Jacob." He said, for at least the hundredth time.

"I'm not tired." He protested, yawning and stretching in the process.

"It's what Renesmee wants." Jacob finally sighed and got up, kissed her head and walked to a bedroom. Carlisle then turned to me.

"You should get some sleep, too, Seth."

"I'm fine." I really wasn't. It's been days since I slept last, but I was sure I had some time to stay up and watch Nessie, or at least check for any vampires on land.

Carlisle didn't argue with me. He just took the seat Jacob sat in before and started a check up.

He checked her pulse first while looking at his watch to time it, then he brought out a hidden stethoscope from under his shirt and listened to her heart, then her stomach. He had to lift her shirt up so I looked away, I couldn't even glance at the thing.

I couldn't believe how stupid Jacob and Nessie were being. I mean, I couldn't have thought of a better way to solve this, but there had to be something. What I couldn't believe is that the Cullens supported them. The pack could care less, but were forced to care for her because of Jacob... and me.

"You can look now, Seth." Carlisle called, noticing my turn. Carlisle got up and I took his seat.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle shrugged.

"It's hard to say. Her pulse is slow, but it's not like we haven't had that before. The child, I can't be sure."

"Can't you get an ultrasound?"

"Renesmee and Jacob refuse to. Renesmee thinks she'll make it and she wants to keep it a surprise." Well, that's a stupid argument.

"Can't you just do it and not tell them?"

"I don't even know if it will work. I'm also worried it will harm the child or Renesmee. She's already black and blue." I sighed and decided to relax, or at least try, in my chair, while Carlisle left.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Mitch. He seemed pleased I asked.

"Better than when I started, I guess."

"How's your mom holding up?" He snorted.

"She kicked me out. She and my dad left for Hawaii. I'm living with Quil for now. I love kids so I'm okay." I laughed lightly, of course Mitch would be more of a baby sitter than a guest. "I personally wanted to live with Uncle Jacob and Aunt Nessie, but they're newly weds so..." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed again.

"Just a question," He bit his lip, afraid that what he was going to ask was going to offend me. "Why did you run? No one ever tells me." I sighed and he held his breath for my answer.

"I'm in love with her." Mitch stayed quiet, not asking for me to go further into it, and I was glad. I tried so hard not to look back on everything about Nessie and me, so much that I like to think I forgot. No way I can try, then remember everything. It would make things worse for us.

I stayed up until Nessie woke. She looked panicked, looking for Jacob. I was about to get up and wake him, until she saw me and smiled.

"I thought you left." She whispered, wincing as she stretched what she could. Huh, she was looking for _me._ I couldn't let my hopes up, but they still did.

"No, Jacob's sleeping." She smiled and took my hand, hers ice cold, like before as a half vampire. Clearly, their experiment was working, and I felt like a weight was off my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here. I've been feeling much better since you've been back." I shrugged.

"I'll always be here." She smiled. The pack in the room all left to protect the house from outside so we were alone.

"I still love you, you know." My heart pounded, and I tried to ignore it, remembering the ring on her hand shining in the light.

"No, I didn't know," I sighed. "All I know is you didn't love me enough to not marry Jacob."

"You know Jacob's my soulmate. Why wouldn't I marry him?"

"If you had given me just another year or even a month, I would've made you mine."

"Seth, by the time I found out I loved you, it was too late. We both were. I couldn't just break Jacob's heart like that."

"He would've understood. He would've let you go."

"I know..." She whispered. "But I didn't want to. Not that I wasn't happy with you, but Jacob completes me. And this may sound crazy, but me carrying his child," She cradled her stomach again. "Makes me feel more completed than ever." I wanted to protest, but I already knew I lost long ago. She squeezed my hand a little. "I know you'll find someone."

"Everyone tells me that and I don't believe them."

"Believe _me_, Seth. You're going to find someone who's going to love you more than I can. When that happens-"

"_You're_ all I want." She shook her head.

"Not for long. She's out there and we both know it."

"Don't stress her, Seth." Jacob stood there, leaning on the door frame. "She's in enough pain already."

"He's not stressing me." Jacob shook his head and stood beside me.

"Get some sleep, Seth." I sighed and Jacob took my place. "How are you?" He whispered.

"Better." She smiled and he gave her a light kiss. I took that as my cue to leave. Carlisle passed by me.

"Seth, you can sleep in the spare room. It's where Jacob sleeps, it's supposed to be for the child's bedroom but we put a temporarily."

"Sure, no problem." Carlisle showed me the way and I followed his directions as Jacob told Carlisle her temperature changed. Carlisle rushed into the room and I continued to walk to finally get some sleep, but it won't be the one I've been waiting so long for.

* * *

**AN: SO SORRY it took a long time. And I know it's dragging a lot, but Forbidden Woods is being released sometime soon and I'm working on DEAR JACOB (read it, I'm getting great reviews), also, my exams are next week, and after that, I think I'll be free for some of the summer ;). REVIEW!**


	14. Book 2: Names Seth

**AN: I'm not even going to bother appoligizing... All is at the bottom :P I'll see if I can finally get some excitement and finish the fillers before the summer ends. This is a pretty important chapter and I wish I could make it better than the way I wrote it, but I have no one to blame but myself, yeah yeah I know. So, um, let's just keep it rolling. **

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Jacob and Renesmee**

Chapter 14: Names

_Seth Clearwater_

I woke up to Jacob's annoying knocking. I rolled my eyes and the covered my face, trying to sleep while he was talking.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"Sorry, Seth," Jacob said, only meaning it half way. "I just wanted to talk to you." I sighed and sat up. I had to remind myself I'm still under alpha's orders.

"Can I sleep?"

"It's been two days, Seth, I need to sleep myself." I couldn't believe I've been out that long.

"Oh. Sorry." I stretched a little and got out of bed as Jacob talked.

"Whatever. We figured some things out while you were out."

"Like what?" I asked, putting on new clothes Alice-I guess- put on the dresser.

"Well, pain's getting more bearable, which means less drugs, but it also means closer to delivery." The last part completely changed my mood in a matter of seconds.

"How bearable is it now?"

"Well, she's almost able to walk by herself, actually. She stumbles a few times, but she looks... well." I smiled. "She's been asking for you a few times. Go see her."

"I'm going," I walked around Jacob and headed toward Nessie's room, retracing my steps to get there.

When I finally got there, I realized Jacob was more than right. Nessie was actually almost her old paleness, but this made her bruises that were still there, more noticeable. They made my stomach churn but Nessie's smiling face made me forget them.

"You sleep like a bear." I chucked.

"You look good." She sat up. "What happened while I was out?" I just realized the whole pack was there when Peter answered.

"Alice can't see the Volturi, still."

"Did Jacob tell you the details about me yet?" I nodded.

"Yeah, how far can you walk?" She giggled and my heart leapt.

"Last time I checked... to the washroom." I laughed lightly.

"That's an improvement." She smiled.

The next few hours were just boring small talk. After a few hours, Jacob came into the room and joined the Cullens, Nessie and I. Nessie argued with him about not getting enough sleep, he just said he needed a stretch and to check on the pack.

"Hey," Rosalie said. We turned to her, sitting in one of the set up chairs. "You know, you haven't thought of names yet, have you?" Nessie's eyes widened in shock remembrance as well as Jacob's, who was holding her hand and kneeling by her side.

"Well, we thought Landon would be a good name for a boy." Jacob said, smiling at Nessie. It almost made me sick.

"Why Landon?" Bella asked.

"Well, _A Walk To Remember_ is the movie Jacob and I were watching when he _officially_ asked me out." Nessie smiled. "And I love the name."

"I thought you would've mixed up names for your kids, like you." Nessie shook her head.

"No. I've ran it in my head, there's not really much I can do with names for a boy. Besides, I wanted to be different and realistic."

"So you're not naming anyone after anyone?" She shrugged.

"I also thought Landon would be cool because it's like London, which is where grandpa Carlisle is from." Carlisle smiled at this.

"Hey, I have an idea." Mitch said in thought, standing by the door. "What if you take names for each parent, take their first letter in their names and put them in a name." Nessie's eyes brightened at the idea.

"That's actually brilliant!"

"Makes things easier." Jacob commented, then turned to Nessie. "So, what'll it be? Landon something Black." Nessie shrugged.

"I don't know..." She took a second, then turned to me.

"Think of a name that starts with the letter B." Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Why a B?" Alice asked. "I thought you would use Bella's name for a girl. Or the letter I."

"And technically, my dad's name starts with the letter W."

"No... I think it'll be kind of cool to mix the two. I was thinking more of Billy's name." She gave Jacob a look. "There's only so many names that start with the letter W." They all chuckled, I didn't.

The Cullens went through a series of names that were either too common or had weird meanings Nessie didn't like.

"How about Blaine?" I suggested. They turned to me, Nessie looked at her hands, thinking.

"I like it." Nessie said. They turned to her and she to Jacob. "What do you think?"

"_Landon Blaine Black_?" He took a minute to absorb it, and then he smiled.

"I think it's cool." Nessie smiled brightly.

"So, boy's name is chosen." Alice said. "What about if it's a girl?" Nessie bit her lip.

"Never thought of it..." She gave Jacob a look. "I thought of Landon. Your turn." Jacob laughed lightly, then sighed.

"I don't know... I'm guessing you want the letter E?" She nodded. "Um... Eleanor... Emma... Endora..."

"Endora?" Jacob chuckled.

"Sorry, I was thinking of _Bewitched_." Rosalie seemed offended.

"That's a horrible thing to say! Endora is practically a villain in _Bewitched_!" I had no idea what she was talking about. I've never seen _Bewitched_ in my life, nor did I know what it was about.

"I think it's nice." Esme said. "Endora Black. It has a ring." Jacob smiled in appreciation.

"Okay, so we have Landon Blaine Black and Endora something Black." Nessie frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do for the middle name. We've used Billy and Bella's names, and Edward and Esme's and Carlisle's home town."

"The letter S, for my mom's."

"Um... Jake," Mitch said. "I was really sent here to tell you..."

I didn't feel like listening anymore. Although this kid wasn't killing Nessie- or at least anymore- I didn't like this. Now what bugged me was how Jacob and Nessie were having a kid in general.

Everyone adored the idea, deciding weather or not it would have Jacob or Nessie's eyes, and them playfully arguing who had the better one. I had to do something to get over Nessie. There was only one answer: I had to imprint, and I mean officially imprint, not like how I feel about Nessie, as impossible as it sounds.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this is short and boring, but the birth will be soon! I promise. I hate this story, really, I wish I could rewrite it, it would be less boring and everything. Maybe when i re-write Twilight's Sun, I'll see what I can do. Breaking Eclipse is my best and favourite because it's the most original. And yes... I am aware this is JUST LIKE BREAKING DAWN so stop telling me that, that's what I hate most about this book. **

**On a side note, I hope you like the names :P They kinda came to me and I wanted to be original, because I've read so many things like "Sarabelle" and stuff but I wanted to be original and find names I would approve of (as much as Sarabelle sounds like such a pretty name for a girl). Landon is the name I want to give my first boy so I didn't want to change that. I won't say anymore cause I'm scared I'll spoil too much ;). So, review review!**


	15. Book 2: Maybe Face The Facts Seth

**Midight Moon: Jacob and Renesmee**

Chapter 15: Maybe I Have to Face the Facts

_Seth Clearwater_

With Jacob back on duty, Edward gave me his keys without a word. I gave him a silent thank you and got into his silver Volvo.

I didn't know where I was driving, I didn't even pay attention to signs that gave me any clue. All I knew was I had to find a girl-today. I didn't even care right now if she was ugly or even had a bad dye job, I had to find the one that made me whole-now.

Eventually, I needed gas, so I pulled in. Edward left his wallet, with a note telling me to do what I have to. Obviously an invitation.

As I filled the gas, I heard snickers in front of me. I looked and saw two guys in their mid twenties with bandanas, one red and one blue, with a pickup truck with two motorcycles in the back. The one with the blue bandana had a beard and the other, i guessed was bald, from what I could see under the bandana.

"What's so funny?" I asked, not really getting what they were playing at. They laughed even harder.

"Nothing," the bearded one said, still laughing with his friend. "Just an ancient car from the two thousands." They bursted out laughing and I rolled my eyes. Immature bastards. I tapped my foot, impatient with the nozzle to stop already.

"Where'd you get it? From your grandpa?" Red bandana said.

"More like an antique shop!" They high fived each other, not really seeing how funny these guys thought they were. This car wasn't THAT old. They were just acting stupid.

The nozzle finally stopped and I closed the gas cap and went to pay inside. There was a short line up inside and I joined it. I figured I may as well get a chocolate bar while I was at it, since it wasn't my money anyways. When I was three people behind, I reached to grab the last KitKat bar on the side isle, but at the same time, the girl in front of me reached for it.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, reaching for another kind of chocolate bar.

"No, you can have it." I looked down to her, and she up at me.

She was actually really pretty. She looked about my age. She had brown eyes and shoulder length wavy, brown hair. Her skin was tanned, but her face was slightly paler than the rest of her. Probably from a reserve, or at least half of her is.

She gave me a little smile and reached out to get a Coffeecrisp bar instead.

I wondered if I could control this whole imprint thing. Maybe I had to look at her again, or keep talking to her. I realized she had a Charlie Sheen shirt, good start.

"_I'm bi-winning..._" I whispered. She turned to me.

"What?" I pointed at her shirt, which coincidently had the famous quote "_I'm not bipolar, I'm bi-winning_". She smiled and began to giggle. She loved to laugh, great girl, must be.

"Charlie Sheen fan?" I nodded. I actually haven't seen his stuff in a while, but I heard he was funny.

"Yeah, love the guy." She smiled wider.

"He's hilarious, isn't he?"

"Absolutely." I smiled back.

"I mean, I love music and musicals and all, but none is worth while unless you have a good laugh." _Music? Musicals? Laughing? Oh my God! Seth, Imprint already!_

"I totally agree!" She smiled and giggled again, and it was her turn to pay for gas. As she signed the receipt, I realized I may never see this girl again. I had to keep talking to her, I just didn't know how. "What kind?"

"What?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I shrugged, but I was really trying to remember what kind of music I used to listen to.

"Um... just whatever is on the radio." It was then my turn to pay.

"Same. I just replay everything on my iPod." As I talked to her, I wanted to imprint her more and more, but then I realized it was because she acted so much like Nessie. She even kind of looked like her... Screw it.

A girl who looked a little bit like the Charlie Sheen shirt girl, came in as I was getting change for the $40 I gave the guy-I didn't want to risk using Edward's credit card. She had blonde hair, with roots, and wasn't quite as good looking as Sheen shirt, she walked toward us.

"Ariel! What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, Megan. I was just leaving." The girl, Megan, looked at me and nudged Ariel. She looked at me and smiled.

"Nice talking to you." I grabbed my chocolate bar, realizing I really didn't want it anymore, and as she left, I tapped her shoulder.

"Here," I said, handing it to her. "On me." She smiled and took it.

"Thanks." I smiled back and Megan pulled Ariel away toward a red prius.

"No problem. Great talking to you." Trust me, if I was human, and I wasn't in love with someone else, I would've gone after her, but of course, doing that now would be a waste of time. She's not my soul mate and never would be.

* * *

Ariel was gone from my mind as fast as she came. _If only,_ I kept thinking. _Exactly like Nessie, and pretty, too. Ah well._ I gave up, not bothering to look more, and headed home.

When I got back, Nessie was on her feet walking around. She was a little wobbly but her on her feet made me feel better. I handed Edward back his keys and once again, silently thanked him, even for the cash.

"No luck." It wasn't a question.

"Nope." I sighed and sat, watching Nessie as Jacob watched her every move and stayed close in case she fell. Bella, Rosalie and Alice were in the room as well, as if guiding her on how to exersize when your pregnant. Jacob once again paid no attention to me, but Nessie smiled when she saw me.

"I thought you ran off again." I shook my head.

"Nope. I think I've had enough running for now."

"Well, I hope so. I hated to see you run like that."

"I know... so did I." Nessie walked toward me and sat. Suddenly, Edward gasped.

"I... I hear them." I immediately was on my feet as Jacob took Nessie into his arms, as if he was ready to run and take her somewhere. "Not the Volturi." We all began to relax more, but Jacob stayed tense.

"Then who?" Bella asked. Edward smiled and looked at Nessie. It took Jacob and them a second, as well as me, then Jacob laid her down on the couch. Edward came toward them, as if it would make his readings more accurate.

"Wait a minute..." I said. "You said _they_." Edward squinted his eyes and was silent. I held my breath.

"I hear multiple minds..."

"You mean... Jacob and I have TWINS?" Edward nodded.

"Seems like it." Everyone was smiling, except me.

"What are they saying?"

"They love hearing Jacob's voice, especially Renesmee's humming." Jacob's eyes shone and Nessie smiled.

"Anything else." Edward sighed and shrugged.

"They're just the same thoughts that any ordinary baby would have... it means this is working, though." Jacob looked at Nessie and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's okay," Nessie whispered. "We're going to be fine."

This was sick. So much love here. Jacob looking at Nessie, so hipnotized... so much love. Maybe I had to face the fact Nessie will never be mine, and I'll be by myself, without an imprint. Maybe I'll never meet my imprint, but I can't suffer and see Nessie live like this forever. I had to move on at some point. If this love isn't true, then I should be able to move on, right?

Suddenly, Nessie let out a painful grunt.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, holding her hand with worry written on his face.

"Ow!" She screamed again, but louder, and tensed up more from the pain.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward's face had shock, then shook his head in disapproval, ignoring the more screams that came out of Nessie, and the shouting from the rest of us.

"Get Carlisle." Was all he said. Jacob carried her to the bedroom and the girls followed.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Seth, go get Carlisle, he's hunting. Tell him Renesmee's giving birth... now."

* * *

**AN: This was more fun to write since it was original... half way that is. REVIEW REVIEW! And join my FACEBOOK page for you guys! There's fans to chat with and everything ;)**


	16. Book 2: The Family Is Complete Seth

**AN: Hey guys! You... don't really want to read this, do you? You just want to read. Fine... I'll post the stuff at the bottom AN... you little Fanpires...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except the kids :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Book 2: Chapter 16: The Family is Complete... and It Just Hit Me

**Seth Clearwater**

I started running, changing into wolf form and a trail of my shreded clothes behind me, like bread crumbs.

All I heard was screaming, and maybe a few birds flying away. I haven't heard anyone scream that loud since Emily gave birth to Peter.

I ran faster than I ever did before, the breeze hitting my face and it stinging trying to hold me back, but I kept running, trying to find a trail where Carlisle may've gone.

_Come on, Carlisle! We need you now!_ I thought, as if it would help.

The other wolves joined me, those who phased that is. We all worked together to find a trail until Oliver found one and we tried to find where it was, or where it was heading to.

Finally, we found Carlisle, running toward the house. I ran beside him, and he chuckled, not looking at me.

"I'm right on time." He said.

The run there, was the longest run I've ever had. The screaming, the running, it all felt like I was in slow motion and where I wanted to be, was getting farther and farther away from me instead of closer. I wanted to tell Carlisle, ask if this was normal, that Nessie was having twins and ask if she may die of blood loss if not from the birth itself. But I couldn't.

"Breathe, Renesmee, breathe!" I heard Edward say, we're getting closer.

"She can't breathe!" I ran faster, if possible. I was panicing.

"Do mouth to mouth!" Rosalie screeched.

"I can't! I'm over here!" Clearer, must be getting closer. "If only Seth was here!"

Jacob? Needed _me_?

We finally reached the house and I ran in until I reached the room.

"I'm here! You need me?" Alice pushed me out.

"Put some pants on!" She practically scolded.

"No! We need him here!" Jacob yelled in his alpha voice. Bella got a blanket and I wrapped it around my waist. Carlisle stepped in front of me to look in Nessie's mouth.

"The blood is suficating her." He said, reletivly calm. "This should be the only part that isn't like a regular birth." He looked at me and quickly got some gloves. "Seth, I need you do mouth to mouth on Renesmee."

I didn't wait for Jacob to say he'd do it, but he never did. I was already leaning down to her mouth and breathing into it. Her mouth tasted like blood, that matalic taste taking over the clean one in mine.

"Again!" Carlisle said when I let go. I did, over and over until she started breathing again. Then Jacob returned to her side, not really giving me much of a thank you.

"Jacob, you bastard!" She screamed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I love you too," he said.

"I see a head." Carlisle said, looking between her legs. They put a blanket on her lower side, so I couldn't see anything.

Nessie kept screaming.

"I need you to push, Renesmee."

"I can't!" she screamed back.

"Nessie, baby, come on! Don't give up!"

"Shut up! You're the one that did this to me!" Jacob ignored everything she said.

"Come on, Renesmee! Push!" Edward said. She screamed after trying to. The asked for one more and she did.

* * *

It went on like that for what felt like hours, just to get one baby out. Even Jacob was wincing in pain from the amount of squeezing she was doing to his hand. Finally, the first baby was out. I didn't look at it. I couldn't. Rosalie took the crying baby and began to wash it. Then, she gave it to Jacob in a small blanket.

"Landon." Was all Rosalie said. Nessie smiled and Jacob beamed, looking at the child with eyes I can't describe.

"He looks like you..." was what Jacob said. Nessie nodded. "He has your eyes." Nessie laughed a little.

"His eyes are closed, Jacob."

"I'm sure they're yours." She smiled, then let in another painful gasp. I couldn't stand and watch anymore, I left then, knowing Jacob will take care of everything now.

The family is complete. Nessie gave birth to a baby boy, JACOB'S baby boy. Now there's another, and I didn't really care to see which sex it would be.

_Boy! Someone's moody!_ Drake's annoying voice rang in my head. I didn't realize I was in wolf form now.

_Go. Away_. I thought back.

_Yeah, leave him alone_. Oliver's voice said, sympathized. But I didn't want sympathy.

Drake ignored the both of us. _I feel sorry for Landon. He's never going to be alpha if his dad is alive forever._

_Can't I please have some time alone?_!

It was silent then. I guess they took it seriously... pretty quickly too. Finally.

I tried to breathe, keep my mind off this new family. I don't even remember why I contributed in the first place. I'd hate to run away again.

_Hey mister_! An unfamiliar young voice called. I was up on fours.

_Who are you? Are you new_? I wanted to tell the kid to screw off, who ever this was.

_Everyone says I'm Landon Blaine Black_. I froze. No way. This kid can't be Jacob's son.

_You_?

_Yup. Who are you_?

_Seth_.

_Oh_. Landon said. _Well then, my mommy's looking for you_.

_Well, sorry, but your dad isn't very fond of me_.

_Why?_

_I'm not going into details, Kid_. I looked through his eyes. All I saw was him in, what I guessed, a crib. No one was watching over him?

NO. Landon sighed. _When I saw blondie, I heard you. She ran away_. Figures. He even has Jacob's language.

_Um.. kid, do you mind leaving Uncle Seth alone_?

_But mommy want's to see her_.

_I'll see her_.

_Promise_? Wow. Big word for a small kid... really small.

_Promise._ His thoughts were gone then and I decided I may as well phase back too, figuring Jacob may want to hear about this.

I walked in without knocking, why publicize I'm back? Edward was the first to see me.

"You're back?" I shrugged.

"I had to. Landon told me to." Edward nodded.

"I heard. It's unusual. We're all leaving soon, and bleaching the house incase Sarah wakes up and has the same experience as Landon."

"Who's Sarah?" Edward smiled.

"Renesmee had a baby girl. Before Renesmee fell asleep, she told Jacob to make Endora her middle name, and to name her after Jacob's mother. We're still calling her Endora though." So, the perfect baby girl gets the special name after a deceased member. This I gotta see.

"Can I see them?" Meeting Landon made me want to see them. I haven't seen their faces. Edward smiled.

"I would, but I'll have to ask Jacob about that." Figures.

Edward lead me to Jacob and Nessie's bedroom, where Nessie slept, her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat, blood cleaned up under her, and Jacob lying beside her, not taking his eyes off her, even when I entered.

"Hello, Seth," he said. "Thank you... for saving her by the way." I nodded as if he could see.

"No problem." Jacob sighed and I spoke again. "I want to see Landon and Endora." He looked at me now for a few seconds. Then back to Nessie.

"I guess... but I want Alice in the same room as you."

"I get it." I didn't want things to be out of control either, honestly.

After Alice came, she lead me to the living room where two cribs were, side by side.

"Esme got one quickly a few minutes after finding out Renesmee was having twins." Alice said before I could ask. Then she pointed to the crib on the left. "Landon." Then right. "Endora."

I looked at Landon's crib first. He was sleeping, but Jacob was right. He looked like his mother, and his skin was the same colour as Jacob's, but lighter because of the mother. He didn't have a head of hair yet, but a stubble showed he had a dark kind of copper hair.

Before moving onto his sister, I whispered, "I promised." I thought I saw him smile.

His sister is what shocked me. She was awake which made the impact I felt stronger. This little girl, with tanned-pale skin like her brother, was by far the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen.

Her brown eyes made me go into this unknown feeling. The feeling that I wasn't being pulled by gravity anymore... it was this baby girl, who was holding steel cables toward the earth. She was my gravity. She was everything... Sarah Endora Black was my everything.

* * *

**AN: You probably all saw this coming, didn't you? ;) Well, all i can say is I almost cried writing this chapter. I just couldn't believe that they're having kids... I mean, I've done it before in other stories I wrote, but It really hit me during this chapter that my saga just got two new Blacks :) This is what I'm mostly advertising and I couldn't believe it... :') **

**Well, all I can say is review. I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter, but maybe I'll start right away with some encouragement. For those of you reading this off YouTube or FaceBook, I count what ever you say to me about this chapter as a review. Either on my wall, or a PM or on a video :). **

**If you're here, it must mean you're interested :P I STILL NEED MY FORBIDDEN WOODS FAN EDITOR! If you want more details, message me and LMK if you're interested! REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Book 3: Landon and Endora Renesmee

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews :) I'm finally out of camp so maybe I can get more chapters done :) Okay, so let's just get this show on the road and enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to go on FACEBOOK and like me and join the group and TWITTER and YOUTUBE**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except the kids... tee hee)**

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 17: Landon and Endora

**Renesmee Cullen**

When I woke up, Jacob wasn't in bed with me like I fell asleep to. I stretched what I could and I realized I didn't know this feeling, but I knew why: I wasn't part werewolf anymore, which was hard get used to knowing.

"Knock knock." I looked at the door, Jacob was there smiling with a cup in each hand, one of them was, what I guessed, hot chocolate. I didn't even know if I would like it anymore.

"Hey, Jake." He smiled.

"How are you?" he walked to me and gave me a cup. I held it as I sat up.

"A little sore, a little different." He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. My senses weren't as strong as they used to be, but I knew the smell. "How about the new father." He put down his cup on the bedside table and I did the same.

"It's so hard to get that through. I'm finally a dad, can you believe it?" I nodded.

"Same here. And we have TWO kids."

"I know! It's crazy!" I smiled. Then he leaned in, changing the mood. "Thank you, by the way." He whispered.

"For what?" He kissed my head and smiled.

"Giving me the best gift anyone can give me. You have no idea how much I love you for it." I looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled and he kissed my lips. "I love you. Thank you for staying by me the whole time, Jacob."

"I wanted to. Besides, it was all worth it." A thought came into my mind. I haven't had a good look at my-our kids. I wanted to see Landon and Endora.

"Can I see them?" Jacob smiled.

"Of course you can. They're just in the spare room, we took out the spare bed. Esme got an extra crib, but they're sharing a room."

"And what about when they're older." Jacob got a confused expression.

"I thought twins had some kind of a bonding thing."

"But they're werewolf kids." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hope." I giggled.

"Can you help me up?" Jacob didn't even let me say the whole thing. Actually, he scooped me up and brought me to the twin's room. I laughed and yelled at him to put me down, then he told me they were sleeping. I kept my mouth shut after that.

There was a rocking chair that I recognized from my old bedroom before I moved in with Jacob. Jacob sat me into it and he picked up the baby from the crib closest to me. He carried the child as if he's been doing this for years, and not just one day. I complimented on it as he brought the sleeping child to me.

"I've had practice with you." I smiled and he chuckled. "This is Landon." I already knew it from the blue clothes he was wearing. I guessed it was Alice's doing.

He took my breath away. His skin was darker than mine, but lighter than Jacob's. I lightly kissed his head, and Jacob put a hat on him that matched the warm clothes he wore. He was also very tiny, since he was a twin.

"He's beautiful." I breathed.

"He is, isn't he?" I shrugged.

"But you were right, kind of looks like me." He had the same eye shape and a stubble of my hair.

"Yeah, but I was wrong about the eyes thing." I looked at Jacob, he smiled. "He has brown eyes, but they have a tint of green, but I have no idea where they came from." I was in shock.

"Wow..." I wanted Landon to open his eyes, to see if this was true.

"I know, I don't get it either."

"No, I mean... wow." Jacob's eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, I'm lost."

"They're Edward's, from when we was human." His eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Wow... That's something."

I kept examining Landon, comparing mine and Jacob's looks to his. He had the same nose as his father and even the same hands. Then, I wanted to look at Endora, I didn't get to get a good look at her very much either since I pretty much passed out from exhaustion after getting her and her brother out.

She was as beautiful as her brother. She looked a little more like her dad though, except she had my nose and hands. Jacob said she had brown eyes like me. But her facial features like her eyes and lips, clearly belonged to Jacob. I gave her a kiss, on the head, like her brother, and Jacob kissed my cheek. I smiled widely.

"Jacob, I'm holding your daughter." He smiled as he put his face in my hair. He took in a deep breath.

"Don't tell Landon, but so far, she's my favourite." I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Well, she's named after the mom I never knew, and we're referencing her as the name I chose from a show about a witch." I giggled, trying not to wake Endora.

"She's a daddy's girl already. What about Landon? All I'm going to teach him to be a proper gentleman, he's going to need his dad." He shrugged.

"I'll teach him some stuff. Like, how to hunt and maybe some legends... Maybe he'll build his own pack if he gets sick of me."

"What am I supposed to do then? You'll be spoiling Endora, and hunting with Landon about wolf stuff, what can I do?" He gave me a smile, one that called for a laugh afterwards.

"Cook." He laughed and hit him with the arm that I took off Endora's feet to put on my lap. "I'm kidding!"

When I thought Endora had enough holding, Jacob picked me up again, closing the door with his feet.

"Why won't you let me walk?"

"You just gave birth yesterday, remember? No way you can walk in that much pain." Walking was what I missed most during the pregnancy. I was sick of being carried everywhere and everyone watching my every move in case I fall. There was no use in complaining though.

After a few days, I was finally able to carry Endora and Landon on my own while walking on my own two feet. I could see Jacob missed carrying me, but of course, he couldn't complain because we had two kids to carry on our own.

We had to take extra good care of Landon since Jacob told me he got the wolf gene, which meant family couldn't visit much, or we couldn't visit them , which disappointed everyone.

Bregita stayed with my family most of the time, and I actually got to talk to her on the phone a few times. She was very nice once you get to know her. I told myself I had to invite her over sometime during the kids naps when things get settled down.

Seth was an extreme help. Since Jacob wasn't home sometimes when he's on watch for the Volturi, Seth would come over, he seemed to favor Endora for some reason.

Sometimes, we'd watch tv with the kids and Seth would always change the kids, feed them, play with them, I didn't have to do much, but always, he picks Endora to hold when they're sleeping.

"You can put them in their cribs, Seth. They're fine."

"I think I heard once it's good to handle kids sometimes, helps them grow on you or something."

"I get that." Then something caught me off guard.

The way Seth looked at Endora when he was supposed to be looking at the screen. The way he said that it could grow on them. How he came over and favored Endora...

"Oh no..." I would've hit myself in the head if I didn't have sleeping Landon in my arms.

"What?" Seth looked at me, as if he was just coming back to reality.

"You." I was motionless.

"Me?"

"You imp... impr..." I couldn't get the word out. Then I lay my head back. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Seth getting up and taking Endora to her bedroom. He came back and gently took Landon as well. I got up and Seth followed me outside. I hoped I wouldn't end up being like my mother during this, and if I did, Jacob you better be close by.

**AN: I know I didn't make her reaction that big, but that's what the next chapter is for :P Review review and remember FACEBOOK and YOUTUBE**


	18. Book 3: Friends Renesmee

**AN: This is a kinda slow chapter, but it has Brigita's past in it as well as some other stuff you may like to know :)**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Except certain characters). **

**ps, thank you to Olivia Little for trying to help me pick an evil name (even though I picked it myself, thanks for trying ;)**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 18: Friends

**Jacob Black**

Maybe they changed their minds. Not the first time they've done it. Drake thought. I was really getting annoyed with this kid, of course, he only acts this way because he knows it bugs me.

No, they can't do that. They've put too much work into making our lives Hell. I'm not taking changes, we're not giving up.

Jacob, it's been months. Maybe because we have Brigita hostage they decided not to come since she knows too much. Oliver was always the most helpful, he was always so optimistic, that's what I liked about him.

I don't think they could care less about Brigita.

We don't know that. Talk to her maybe. Nick, always takes advice from his girlfriend.

Fine, Nessie's been talking to her, she's been planning on hanging out with her sometime. But still, we have to keep a look out.

"I care because she's my daughter! Don't you think she would've liked to have explored a little before meeting _the one_?"

Uh oh. I started running toward where I heard Nessie yelling.

"It's unlike _you_ dated anyone other than Jacob." No violence from what I hear.

"That's different-"

"How so? _You_ never had a choice, _you _met your soul mate a few minutes after you were born, _you_ grew up with you in Jacob's arms. Why can't you understand this?" I hid, just incase Seth phases and I need to calm him down. I knew he wouldn't hurt Nessie, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Okay, fine." Nessie crossed her arms. "What if she gets curious one day as a teen and decides to pop in a DVD like, oh I don't know... GREASE: A FORKS HIGH PRODUCTION?"

"You don't have to tell her about that-"

"_Or_ if she looks through my yearbook and sees some photos from the play with a caption of our names in it? Seth, I never had full proof that Jacob and my mom ever really hooked up or kissed or whatever, even if I did, I would've burt them or something. What we shared was a high school memory for everything else! The story will be passed down to our classmates kids and maybe she may hear about it, then what, Seth? What are you going to tell her?"

Seth crossed his own arms.

"The truth, of course. I'd never lie to Endora." She rolled her eyes.

"I believe you, but Seth, besides the fact she doesn't have a choice, what's going to happen when she's older and finds out about what happened between us." He snorted.

"_Nothing_ happened between us."

"Oh, so she's going to believe us when we say we were two friends who changed the script on stage of the kissing scene?"

"Maybe not US, but ME, she might." Nessie scoffed. "And maybe we can do what Bella and Jacob did with you. We can tell her when she's young and she'll think it's funny or something."

"It's not the same, Seth! My brain matured faster than what Endora and Landon are right now. They're _human_!"

"Tell that to Landon." Seth mumbled.

"You know what? I should've seen this coming, I mean, you loving me and falling for my daughter! Why didn't I think of it?"

"I don't think it would've made the pain easier. And besides, it's _imprinting_, Ness. Endora and I are no different than you and Jacob. Should you be happy for me? For your daughter? Now she won't get hurt from a heartbreak or anything. She'll live a perfect life, just like you and Jacob are living now. When she's older, there will be nothing to fear, or anything. It will be perfect, I promise."

As Seth gave this speech, Nessie softened and I went into human form. I walked to them in shorts and hugged Nessie from behind. I looked at Seth.

"Seth, if you hurt our daughter..." I warned. Seth smiled and nodded.

"Never, I'll never hurt her, I promise. You'll have my head first, Jake." Nessie smiled in humor.

**Renesmee Cullen**

To calm down, I decided to go visit my parents and to talk to Brigita a little. I had to bring an extra pair of clothes in a plastic bag so I could change from the scented ones I'll be wearing in the house. I knew this would be frustrating for a while, but we all decided Landon couldn't see the family at least until Unknown and the Volturi are gone, then he could get used to the family being around.

Brigita and I went around town and she talked about how the my family was thinking of adopting her, which was amazing news for me.

"I like it here. Everyone's so nice to me, but I don't know what my sister will say." I raised an eyebrow.

"You have a sister?" She nodded and we sat on a bench when we reached near Forks High.

"Yeah, me and Lesil were nomads for a while... well, almost seventy years now."

"Do you remember your human life?" She shrugged.

"Very little. All I know is that Lesil and I were children in a concentration camp during world war two. Then one day, we went after hours, so close to getting caught...and next thing we know, someone takes us into an alley..." As she spoke, I could see the pain in her eyes from the memory. I was going to tell her she doesn't have to tell me this, but she continued. "Lesil told me that this man was going to help us..." She snorted. "Hell of a job he did."

It was silent after that. I didn't bother breaking it incase she still needed time to think.

"Lesil always thought I was the stupid one. I mean, getting caught by werewolves and all." She shrugged. "Of course, it's not that bad." She smiled, I smiled back. "Good family, great plan. It's better than hanging around Iris." I raised my eyebrows.

"Who's Iris?"

"The lead of our group, you would know us as _Unknown_, right?" I nodded.

"Well, good to have a name to the voice. I just need a face now." She rolled her eyes.

"Iris is a tracker, one of the best the Volturi has probably ever seen. She'll know if something's even half a mile away. There's no way of catching her, or avoiding her. That's why Lesil and I stayed with her. The Volturi sent Iris to find us, and when she did, we didn't have a choice. Live or die, that was it."

Defeating Unknown, or rather _Iris_, would be harder than we thought.

"Does my family know this?"

"No. You're the only one I can really open up to, at least for now." Wow. I'm honored.

"Is there anyone else in your group? Does Iris have a mate?"

"Well, Clark is the one that makes the nightmares reality. He's kind of a researcher. Iris likes him, Clark doesn't return those feelings though." She bit her lip when she said that last part. I smiled.

"Tell me about Clark."

"Well, he's dark and handsome... and smart and beautiful..." She looked at me and saw my smirk.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She smiled.

"I don't know. I mean, he's always nice to me... I guess I do. But Iris would forbid it. She almost forbid me from seeing him completely before I was captured."

"So, Iris' weakness is Clark. But he's also yours."

"That's right." She bit her lip. "Doesn't make your job easy enough, does it?"

"I think we can find a way around it."

"Thank you, Nessie- I can call you that, right?"

"That's fine." She smiled.

"Good, because I think we're going to be good friends. I need someone to talk to. With Lesil gone, I don't know what in Hell I'm doing. Since she's older than me, she always told me what to do, other than Iris, of course."

"I get it. I mean, I don't have a sister but I know what you mean."

By the time we got back to the house, I had to leave since I was sure the twins were up. Brigita and I were sure we were going to be great friends.

* * *

**AN: I didn't really bother to even skim read this... I'm tired and I wanted to get this chapter out :P . So, review review and don't forget to like and join the group on facebook!**


	19. Book 3: Here Renesmee

**AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews :P I'm glad you love this story :) Just a reminder, you can go on facebook and LIKE and ADD youself to the fan group (don't worry, I'll add u!). I may not be able to update anything (MAYBE Dear Jacob) all week 'cause I have to baby sit kids from England... or somthing... and a birthday party on Saturday (I wasn't invited to any this year because I have no life... thanks a lot guys... jks jks, you know I love you!) So, here you go. Sorry it's short, i'm STUCK and I wanted to release a chapter 'cause I felt bad :/ So here u go!**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 19: Here

**Renesmee Cullen**

I lay on the couch, feet up on the armrests and everything as I read a book that Jacob picked up for me from Port Angeles a few days ago. Usually I wouldn't read anything people gave me as a gift, but it was by a favourite author-Nicholas Sparks, which I must note, wrote A Walk To Remember- and the back summary seemed fairly cute and relatable. I was surprised I wasn't able to put it down.

It's been about two months since the twins' birth and Jacob's been out a lot. Everyday, he'd come home saying the same thing.

"Nothing yet." or "Maybe they quit-but I'm not counting on it." But lately, he's been pretty antsy about the whole situation. It more turned into "Where in Hell are they?" or "What the Hell is going on? Why can't they just come out?"

Today, Jacob walked in with a blank expression. He wasn't surprised anymore seeing me read.

"Hey," He greeted me as he crossed the room to kiss me.

"Hey, yourself." I put a bookmark in after finishing the sentence I was reading and put it on the coffee table.

"Where are the twins?"

"Sleeping, as always." He nodded and sat beside me. "Nothing?"

"No..." He looked away. "And it's ticking me off."

"Iris is obviously messing with you so you can give up."

"No way the Volturi are waiting this long." He took a second to calm down, then looked at me. "What if this is it, Ness? What if Landon and Endora never see your parents, even for Christmas? What if we have to live in fear for the rest of our lives? I can't imagine even sending Landon and Endora to school without worrying about them. Even Seth can't go anymore. What if this is their revenge? I mean, it's stupid, but frustrating at the same time, and I can't handle this stress! We can't have a carefree Christmas if we're in fear the whole time, just waiting for Iris to come through the window and slash your throat or take one of the kids." He started crying in the middle of this and I took him into my arms. "I'm scared, Ness. I know I'm supposed to be the strong one, but I can't help thinking I might lose you soon." I shook my head, crying with him.

"You're not. I'm here. You're here. We're both here. You, me, Endora, and Landon. Whether it takes another two months, two years or two hours for them to get here, we should enjoy what we have. And if it takes Landon and Endora that long to meet their grand parents, maybe we can get them to get used to my parents' scent or something so they can." Jacob nodded.

"Landon quit so far, so I guess that's a plus." I smiled a little. "You're right, Ness. I'm sorry... it's just that I'm sick of looking for something that may not even be here. I mean, it's been two months, how much longer do we have to wait? To look?"

"I don't know." We were silent then and I realized Jacob hasn't eaten since this morning. I got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen. "Do you want dinner?" I asked as he followed me.

"Sure, what is there?" I opened the fridge and saw what we had. I really needed to go grocery shopping. I checked the cupboards and spotted some soup in a can as well as some tuna.

"Um, are you up for soup and a tuna sandwich?" He shrugged.

"Why not?" I checked the fridge again for mayo and bread, then taking them out. I realized how much of a pain it was to not move as fast as I used to. You would think I've gotten used to this. Even kissing Jacob was different. It was like his warm lips melted my ice cold ones. Deja vu was something I always expected.

For making love... we haven't had time for that since the kids were born- or rather, since after the honeymoon prior to the pregnancy. Jacob hasn't complained so far, or even suggested it. Not that I was complaining, we had to work double time since we were dealing with twins here.

Jacob helped by making the soup while I made the tuna and toasted the bread.

"You know," I said as he continued to stir. As I talked, I added relish to the tuna and mayonnaise. "I haven't heard anything about Kevin and Leah lately. I mean, it's around that time she should be giving birth." Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know. Seth hasn't said anything, I haven't heard from either of them. But I doubt Kevin proposed yet."

"Huh." Was all I said.

When Jacob started eating-I wasn't sure I wanted to take a chance on eating human food yet- I continued reading since it was silent enough.

"So..." Jacob said as he finished off the soup. I looked at him, trying to come back to reality. "Um... good book?" I could feel tension that I didn't realize was there before.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. You know me well." He smiled and continued eating. I read on for a few more pages then I saw Jacob fidgeting with the spoon in his hand. I put the bookmark in. "Okay, Jake, what's up?"

"What's what?" He looked at me.

"Go on and say it." He crossed his arms.

"Say what?" I rolled my eyes.

Jacob was about to tell me, when Drake came running in.

"Drake? What's up?" Jacob was on his feet, Drake ignoring me.

"I think we got something, about a mile or so away from here. It's not strong, but sure as Hell, it's a match." Jacob immediately walked out the same door Drake came in and I closed the door behind them. Within a few more minutes, Seth came in and this time, took the curticy to close the door on his way in.

"Is Endora okay? Landon? Are they safe?" We walked to their room where they still slept, undisturbed.

"Seth, go with Jacob, I'll be fine here."

"Jacob doesn't trust you to be alone with something out there, I say it makes sense because of what happened last time."

I didn't complain, I just knew that Jacob needed all the help he could get. I told Seth to keep an eye on the kids while I call my family. They also caught something near their house and they said they were already on the job. I just hoped to God that what ever they were going to do to me, they wouldn't get my children involved.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short! Review review! I love you :3**


	20. Book 3: Plan Renesmee

**AN: Sorry it took so long. My parents made me go to another week of music camp (and I've been working on Forbidden Woods... which will be released October 11th, 2011. Trust me, I think it's my most romantic story i've written :) So enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 20: Plan

**Renesmee Cullen**

Every so often, Seth would phase to get the info. He told me about how frustrated Jacob was that they couldn't catch them, we fed Endora and Landon, then eventually during that, Jacob came through the door not looking very happy.

"We've been going in circles!" Landon and me turned to him as the baby food was only half way to his mouth.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled, not really sure if I wanted him to hear or not. I continued feeding Landon when he started squirming. He has Jacob's appetite, unfortunately.

Jacob turned to me and realized what we were doing, his face softened. He could never yell with the kids around.

"Oh," He sighed and went to the fridge where I left him his soup and tuna sandwich wrapped. He joined us on the table and offered to take over Seth feeding Endora.

"No, it's okay. Eat, Jake." Seth insisted as Endora giggled with food all over her face. That's one thing I didn't like about Seth feeding Endora, she'd refuse to eat and when she makes a mess, Seth just laughs with her. I was glad Landon was the eager one.

"Heck of a job you're doing." Seth let out a laugh from not hearing him swear.

"Did she even eat any of it or is it all over her face?" Seth shrugged.

"No idea, but you may have to shower her after. May as well clean Landon, too." Jacob never lets Seth clean Endora, for obvious reasons to when she's an adult. I don't even know if my mom let Jacob clean me, not that I really want to know.

So many rules when Seth was over, I wondered how Edward and Jacob lived through it with me.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes and Landon frowned when I showed him the empty bottle. I got up and put it in the sink to rinse it as Jacob took Landon to the bathroom.

"Any food left?" Jacob asked Seth with Landon in his arms. Seth showed him the empty bottle and I walked over to carry Endora. Her food got on my face and clothes so it looked like I would be having a shower myself later.

Jacob and I washed the kids in the baby tubs, doors closed so Seth couldn't see while they both talked.

"How long did it take you to realize you were in circles?" Seth asked on the other side of the door.

"A while, we thought the circles lead us somewhere else but it looked like who ever left them went into a tree or something to avoid us." I frowned as I put shampoo in Endora's dark, dark brown hair, whiping the food on my face with the water I rinced my face with.

"They're still out there, that's what kills me." Jacob took the shampoo bottle from me, even though Landon's hair was shorter than his sister's.

Endora's hair was about up to her shoulders now, we had to cut Landon's rapid growing hair from when he was still a werewolf, now he was growing at the same rate as his sister now, like he was supposed to.

"So, you're not going to be home for the next few days." It wasn't a question. Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I don't mind staying!" Seth called. We ignored him.

"I'll be back, okay? Just don't leave the house, we'll have you surrounded." No good.

"Jake, I have to feed. I'm far over due my time, I'm practically starving." Jacob sighed.

"How long can you wait?"

"I don't know, but I'm more concerned about the kids than me. I don't want any accidents to happen, if they do in the condition I'm in..." I didn't want to finish the thought, but Jacob understood.

We were silent and I finished washing Landon and Seth brought me clothes from a cracked door. I took them along with a diaper and changed him as Jacob just finished.

"Why don't you stay with the Cullens?" Seth suggested. "I mean, you'll get the kids to get used to their scent, you'll be protected, Carlisle gave us permission to protect on their land until Unknown is caught, right? We may as well take advantage of that."

"And maybe we can make a trap..." Jacob looked at me. "Think about it, if we lead them here and you can capture them while I'm no where in sight, we can end this thing!"

"How is that supposed to work?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but for now I think we should put the kids to bed. Maybe we can meet with my parents." Jacob nodded and I took Endora back to her room with Jacob close behind, Landon fully clothed. Seth followed as well.

After kissing the kids goodnight and closing the door, I walked toward the phone.

"I wouldn't call them if I were you." Seth whispered, in courtisy of the kids.

"Why not?"

"They could be listening as we speak, whether it's on the phone lines or just outside."

"Well, then what do we do?" Jacob asked. Seth shrugged.

"IM, maybe. Or text. They can't track that so easily." I sighed.

"I still have to call them to tell them everything."

"Be my guest. Just don't mention anything about a plan. Better yet, do everything face to face." I walked toward the door next.

"Alright, Seth you stay with the kids."

"Ness, can we go in the morning?" I looked at Jacob as he yawned. Oh. I shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Head to bed, Jake, I'll be with you in a minute. I better text Alice."

That night as I slept, Seth moved to the rocking chair in the twin's room, I was tossing and turning, trying to sleep. I jumped from even a little creak or even if Jacob moved just a little. He slept soundly beside me and snored lightly. It used to be comforting as I slept, but now I felt annoyed.

Eventually after hours and hours, I fell asleep and had an unfamiliar dream.

It was the most realistic dream I've ever had. I felt everything: the wind, the leaves crunching at the bottom of my feet, the trees' every detail was exactly the same as the one behind Jacob and my house.

I was in the same clothes as I fell asleep in, but with a blanket around me that I clutched tight from the chill.

"Renesmee..." I looked around, trying to find the unfamiliar male voice who called my name.

"Hello?" I called back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let me see you then."

There was a pause. Then I heard footsteps coming from the side, I turned toward it. I saw first an outline, then a figure, as it got closer and closer slowly becoming a person, who's features I could see more clearly when he faced me.

He had dark skin, a very handsome face. The kind of description Lesil gave me.

"Hello Clark." I said. He smiled and stepped closer.

"I see Lesil has told you about me." I shrugged.

"Once or twice..." He bit his lip and sighed while looking at his feet.

"Then you will understand why you must release her." I raised an eyebrow.

"_Release_?" I snorted. "Clark, we're not evil, you know. We're nothing like Iris or the Volturi, actually, we're the complete opposite." He looked at me confused.

"What are you saying?"

"She's not a prisoner. She's a friend. She may even become family. Brigita and you can be too, if you want."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Iris. She wouldn't allow it." I rolled my eyes.

"You can leave Iris. You and Brigita can when this is over."

"I don't even know if you will be alive to." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He bit his lip.

"I've said too much. I shouldn't even be here. I just want Lesil back." That calmed me a little. Iris didn't send him, and he wanted Lesil...

"You love her, don't you?" His eyes widened, which told me I got it right. Then he looked away.

"That's none of your buisness." This is a dream, shouln't make a difference.

"Clark, she told me she feels the same. If you love her, you should be where she is. You and her sister." It was silent as he kicked his feet in the mud benieth him, covering his boots. I crossed my arms, trying to stay warm. After a while, I gave up.

"Okay, look. I know this is a dream, but can you at least tell me when you're coming?" He gave me a confused look, but answered anyways.

"If it means you'll be more prepared for battle-if it leads to it, I'll tell you." He sighed. "I'll join if you win. I'll be wherever Lesil is." I nodded.

"When?"

"Three days. Keep your children safe, I'd make a back up plan if you don't make it. The whole Volturi are coming."

"Won't you fight on our side?" He shook his head.

"I'm under Iris' orders as she is to Aro's." I nodded. "I'm sure you'll have a back up plan."

I woke up then. Sun through the windows and Jacob's hand on my forehead.

"Ness, you're sweating. Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." I sat up. "And I have some news."

"What?"

"I'll tell everyone at the meeting. Let's get ready, I have to feed Seth and the kids."

* * *

**AN: review! and mark your calenders for October 11th! :D**


	21. Book 3: Worry Jacob Renesmee

**AN: I'm too scared to see when the last time I update was... I've been busy with Music camp, editing and filming a music video, I started school a few days ago, I'm working on Forbidden Woods (releasing October 11th, 2011), I finished publishing Dear Jacob (don't know if I had that before in my last AN...), and stuff... plus I'm going to be in _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat_ again, but this time at my school, and I have to practise for that and recording parody songs for you guys (Youtube) and GLEE for other people. Trust me, the work in Forbidden Woods will be WORTH IT when I have it up :). Mark your calenders next to your Breaking Dawn count down ;). So, here you go!**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 21: Worry

**Jacob Black**

* * *

**Alice: **Are you sure?

**Nessie: **The dreams they sent me have never been wrong before.

**Carlisle: **So then, what's your plan?

**Nessie: **I was thinking maybe if it leads to battle, Esme and Seth could take Landon and Endora. Prior to if possible.

**Jasper: **Renesmee, you're not trained for battle. We don't have much time.

**Nessie: **I'm a fast learner.

**Emmett: **there may not even BE a battle.

**Seth: **Exactly. I thought that was kind of the whole point of you getting pregnant so early.

**Nessie: **We can't take chances. Even if they let us off the hook, we still have Lesil, Clark and Bregita to protect.

**Lesil: **thank you.

**Rosalie**: I agree.

**Carlisle**: You should bring the children over tomorrow so they get used to our scent, especially Landon.

**Edward: **Something tells me, this won't end well...

**Bella: **Be optimistic, Edward.

**Edward: **Bella, our daughter may be killed in two days time!

**Bella: **We've been through a similar before. We didn't end up fighting and no one was killed, except Irina.

**Carlisle: **Speaking of which, maybe I should call everyone from before.

**Nessie: **Grandpa, I don't want everyone dying because of me.

**Jacob: **Ness, this is our only hope. If this ends in battle, so be it. Jasper, we better start training her.

**Edward: **No way you're training her for a battle that won't happen. Alice, do you see anything?

**Alice: **it's vivid. It's like a tv and it's all static. But I think we do really have three days.

**Jacob: **Just in case though, we should train her. If not for three days from now, for future purposes.

**Edward: **I can't believe you're putting your wife- my daughter in this situation. With Bella, I barely agreed!

**Jacob: **we're not you and Bella. We're Jacob and Nessie. And I'm doing all I can to protect her. If it means training for battle, so be it.

Edward sighed from across the table before replying.

**Edward: **Jasper. Get to it. Jacob, you should get the new members to come as well.

**Jacob: **I'm on it.

I stood up and kissed Nessie quickly before heading outside. I went into the forest and undressed before phasing.

_Hey, Jake! What's the update?_

_Hey, Mitch. Anyone else here? _A few voices came up.

I explained the battle and like I expected, everyone was excited.

_Yeah! We get to tear up leeches and burn their shreds. _

Everyone cheered along with Drake with the same enthusiasm.

O_kay, just remember that we have to go to a battle instruction, I don't know when it'll be so keep posted. You got it?_

_Do we ALL have to be there? _

_I'd rather we have some of you still on guard. Endora and Landon will be protected, just keep in mind this is just IN CASE this leads to battle. _

_What about your wifey?_

_She's training too. _

_So, she's not going to be with your kids?_

_No, she needs to know how to protect herself. _

_What about Seth?_That's when I began to think...

Could I trust Seth with Endora? A stupid question, but what if we don't make it? Could I count on Seth, the guy who imprinted my daughter, to take care of mine and Nessie's daughter? Landon included?

What if I missed her growing up? Going through life through diapers, High school, even giving Endora and her brother _the talk_ (Which Seth can't do mostly because of Endora). I'd miss everything I've wanted my whole life. Everything...

_Jake_, Nick thought, soothing. _Don't put too much thought into this, okay? I'm sure we have a shoe in if this leads to battle. I'm just as worried as you. _

_Thanks. _I thought, calmer now.

Okay, there's a possibility this won't lead to battle, if not, Nessie will know how to protect herself. If she does, Endora and Landon are going to be in safe hands. Besides, Esme may just be there, she won't let anything happen to them and give them the treatment they need.

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Again!" Emmett called to Jasper as he lunged toward him.

Me and the rest of the pack observed closely to every move they made. Jacob couldn't step in because he was scared he may be too into it and end up killing someone, or at least ripping an arm.

"These aren't new borns so the way this works is different," Jasper told us. "They're more experienced in battle and have powers they can use against us. There's no telling if we'll all come out alive, but to make sure we all know what we're doing, that's why we're here."

Even Bella had to learn a new trick or two.

I had to bring Landon and Endora with me, Seth stayed human to help. Landon was more alert than ever with the scents going around him.

"They're the good guys, Landon, family." I whispered. "We all belong in this. Get used to it." Landon giggled and Endora joined in, which distracted Emmett for a split second which gave Jasper the advantage to pull him down from the side.

Lesil gave a few hints but also had to learn a bit, when she wasn't up to bat though, she talked to Emmett and Rosalie. I never realized how much she talked to them. She probably had that sister bond with Rosalie or something. Emmett _did_ have almost the same hair as I remember Clark having...

"Hey, Renesmee!" Alice called. "Come on, try." I stood up and Jacob sat beside the kids, taking my place.

I stood in front of Alice and we got into stance.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Alice smiled, then lunged after me like I saw the rest of my family do.

Alice's hands tried to get around me, but I wouldn't let her, but soon enough, her arms flied where I ended up being. On the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob jumping, almost on fours. I did what Jasper told me to do and soon, I had her flying above me and she fell to the ground.

For a second, I was scared I hurt her, until she got up again and Jasper started clapping and everyone else joined. I guess I did well.

"Well done!" Jasper smiled and patted my back. I smiled back and Jacob trotted to me and lightly licked my cheek with a little bit of his tongue. I kissed his nose back and we walked back to where I sat.

Lesil seemed to not need much training, I guess living with Iris makes you learn self defense. She moved incredibly fast that if you blink, you'd most likely miss her.

Jacob and I left early since the kids needed a nap, but we made sure Landon was used to the family's scents. He won't be phasing any time soon, we were sure of that.

When the twins were fast asleep, Jacob and I talked about the fight as I brushed my teeth, and he shaved.

"I don't like seeing you fight, even with relatives." Jacob said, dipping his razor into the water and rincing it, then returning it to his creamed face.

"Jake, I don't like it either. But it's for the better. I have to learn or else, I could die." My words were muffled by the toothbrush in my mouth, but I was sure he heard them.

He stopped shaving for a minute and just leaned on his hands against the counter. I continued brushing.

"If only there was another way..." I spit out the foamy toothpaste in my mouth into the sink.

"Jake, one day I go to learn and already you're worried?" I picked up the rincing cup. "I thought you were okay with this whole thing."

"Well, what if we die?" He looked at me as I spit out the water. "What if we die and we miss Landon and Endora's life?"

Jacob grabbed a towel to wipe away the rest of the shaving cream-which wasn't much-and then walked out with it, throwing it into the laundry bin we had in our room. I followed, wiping the toothpaste around my mouth on my arm.

When I got to the bedroom, I saw Jacob sitting at the edge of the bed, head in hands, completely motionless except his back rising and falling from his breathing. I closed the door so we would know I was there, plus I didn't want to wake the twins if we started yelling.

"Jake," Was all I said. He didn't look up until I took a seat beside him. He put his hands down then.

"How can you be so confident about this?" He looked at me, tears in his eyes. "You're not scared at all? You're acting like you know everything's going to be fine. You're not thinking about _anything_ that could happen to us. What if I die? What if _you_ die? I can't survive without you, Ness."

When he said this, he sounded sad, but angry at the same time as his teeth cringed, especially at the last part. But I felt his pain. I shook my head.

"Jake, I don't know if everything's going to be alright. I don't know who may die or live, but I just want to enjoy our time together... right now. That's all I want to do, Jacob Black." He sighed and it was silent for a while. Finally, he took my hands in his.

"Okay..." He whispered, then he brought my hands to his lips.

"Just promise me something, Jake," He nodded. "If I die, you'll look after Endora and Landon as if I was here. This is me not promising I may not live, if that's what you want." He sighed.

"No." He looked at me. "I can't live without you. You die, I follow." I pulled my hands back.

"God, Jacob, you're so frustrating!" I got up and went to the window, I couldn't look at him now.

There was rain pouring, a little thunder too, Seth should be on his way soon.

I watched as each raindrop that reached the glass poured down, like a sweating glass of water with ice in it. I listened too, as the soothing sound of water hitting the roof calmed me a little.

Jacob let me take a moment to calm down before he stood up. As soon as he did, I spoke again.

"Landon doesn't matter to you? Or Endora who already found her soulmate, like us?" I turned to him. "Jacob, as soon as I found out I was pregnant, I knew their lives were more important to me than my own. You, Landon and Endora are my everything. But you," I scoffed. "You still don't see what we've created-what we made, the two of us _are_ Landon and Endora. If one of us dies, they're all you have left of me."

Jacob stayed frozen until I finished my speech and calmed down. I stood in front of him, arms crossed, waiting for his response.

"Are you going to make me sleep on the couch with Seth?" I knew he was trying to break the ice, but instead, I was offended.

"Unbelievable." I said, heading for the door. He followed me as I headed outside.

"Nessie! I was joking!" I turned to him. He bit his lip. "But, I'll still do it..." I rolled my eyes and put on my shoes. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to be away from him.

"Ness, don't go!" I snorted.

"So now I'm the serious one and you have to make a remark?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just said it without thinking, okay?" I grabbed my coat and put it on my arm, opening the door. "Ness... I'm sorry." I froze, now he was appoligizing for what he said before. This was what I was waiting for.

"I just can't live without you..." I tuned around after closing the door, dropping my coat on the floor. "But if you want me to take care of them, I'll do it."

"You didn't need me to tell you to know. I would've done the same thing if I was in the same situation."

"I know..." He sighed. "But I'm so scared of losing you. I've been scared for months and if you die in three days, I feel like our time together wasn't enough..."

I stood there for a few seconds, then I took off my shoes and walked toward him. Arms around his neck. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Jake," Our foreheads rested against each other. "Our time together is forever. We shouldn't be counting seconds or hours or days together. The moments are what I count." He smiled and kissed me.

"You're right... I'm sorry, I'm just thinking negatively lately." I nodded.

"I get it." I smiled. "I'm sorry I almost left... but you should know I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"Good, because I'm not letting you." I smiled and we continued kissing, but after what felt like hours, he lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom.

**AN: REVIEW GUYS! MIDNIGHT MOON AND THE TWILIGHT'S SUN SAGA IS COMING TO A CLOSE! :'(**


	22. Book 3: Possibility and Honor Renesmee

**I know... I know, I'm TERRIBLE for letting you guys on like this, especially since there's only TWO chapters left (the last one's more of an epilogue...). I made this one long to make it up to you guys :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Chapter 22: Possibility and Honor

**Renesmee Black**

Over the next day, all I did was practice. Seth and Esme took care of the kids so I could concentrate and spend more time with Jacob. On our last night together, Alice gave us reservations to the same restaurant Jacob took me the night he proposed.

It was awkward. We sat there, I talked to Grant every so often, who I haven't seen since the wedding and was planning on opening his own restaurant soon with schooling, but other than that, Jacob would just stare at the table. He stared and ate. I didn't complain because I did the same.

"Hey, Jacob," Grant said after I turned down desert. We looked at him. "Do you mind if I steal your wife? Just for a split second, I'll return her in the same condition I took her in." Jacob attempted a smile.

"Sure, Grant, I trust you." Grant laughed and I giggled a little before he took my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen. As we did, Grant gave a few orders to a waitress, telling her to cover for him for five minutes. He didn't give her a chance to say no before he took me into the freezer with his arms crossed.

"Spill!" He said, looking serious. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Spill what?"

"Don't tell me that you guys are pulling a Kardashien! Getting a divorce within only a few months of marriage!"

"What? Grant, no!"

"Then what is this silence and moping about?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not moping."

"No, but your husband is."

"How so?"

"He's slouching, just looks at his plate instead of you, he's not smiling or laughing which means you aren't talking." Huh. I guess he _was _moping. "Something's up between the two of you."

I had to make up some kind of excuse so Grant would get off my back, possibly one that Grant would carry for the rest of his life if I die and never see him again.

"It's nothing, Grant." I said quickly, not able to think of one for a split second.

"Nothing always means something, Renesmee Black. Is it finical?"

"No,"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No,"

"Did _you _cheat on_ him_?"

"No!"

"Are you pregnant?" I bit my lip, thinking before responding to it. "Are you pregnant and Jacob doesn't want kids?"

I knew I couldn't say yes, but I couldn't say no either. I wanted so much to tell Grant about Endora and Landon, but we haven't been married nine months, which made it impossible.

I sighed, knowing Grant would take my silence as a yes if I kept him waiting long enough.

"No,"

"Then what?" I responded in one breath, trying to think of a good lie as I spoke.

"It's the opposite. Jacob wants us to have kids, but for some reason, it hasn't been working. I thought having a romantic dinner would spark something, but I guess not." I held my breath, making sure my lie-which I have to admit was actually really good- was believable enough to convince him.

Grant gasped, processing the whole thing.

"That's so sad! You poor thing!" Grant hugged me so tightly, I couldn't take the breath I needed.

"Grant!" I choked. He let go of me at once.

"Well, thank GOD! I mean, I'm not saying it's good you're not pregnant, but I thought-"

"I get it." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I was going to question it but he stopped me.

"For good luck. I read once a kiss from a gay guy brings luck." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's how it goes." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Miss Cullen-I mean, _Mrs_ _Black_. I need to get used to that, we _need _ to hang out more!" I giggled.

"I'll give you a call," One that may never come.

When we left, Grant once again wished us luck and even got his uncle to let us off with a free dinner. Jacob asked about it in the car, he mumbled again about how it was a good idea. When we got home, Jacob's attitude didn't change.

When Seth and the kids were sleeping, I let him have it.

"Jake, it's our possibly last night together and you're not talking to me!" He shrugged and put his suit in the closet. I attempted to unzip my dress without help.

"There's nothing to talk about." He stepped to me and unzipped my dress. I didn't even thank him.

"I don't want you to remember me like this on our last night, Jake. I don't want you remembering me like this either." I put on one of his shirts and headed to bed.

"What do you want me to say?" He stopped me, holding my arm. I looked at him in the eyes, sadness, misery, hope, and dread were in them. I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Tell me you love me." I meant for it to come as a question, but came as a statement, which was fine because Jacob pulled on my arm to reel me in closer to him. I put my arms around his waist and he held my face in his hands. He pulled me toward his face.

"I love you, Nessie." He kissed me then, with more fierce love than I felt before with him.

I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer and he did the same to my waist until I put my legs around his torso.

When we reached the bed, Jacob kissed down my neck so I could breathe.

"It's not fair," I whispered.

"What's not?" He said against my neck. My breathing trembled.

"I'm angry at you and you take advantage so I can forgive you so quickly." He looked at me.

"Is it working?"

"Yes," He smiled and kissed my lips so I couldn't say anymore, I completely forgot why I was angry in the first place. "I love you, Jacob Black." I said against his lip.

"I love you, Mrs Black."

We held and stared at each other all night, trying to make the moments last. Eventually, Jacob and I took Endora and Landon's cribs with us into our bedroom so we could stay with them too.

I don't know how long we stayed up for, we were exhausted but it was worth it.

"Don't leave me, Jake." I said when he tried to get up. He kissed me lightly.

"I'll never leave you. Ever." He lay back with me for a few minutes more until Seth knocked.

"Guys," Seth called. "Let's go. Alice says they'll be here in an hour." We looked at each other and got up, taking Landon and Endora to change after ourselves. Jacob drove us to the clearing and Esme, and the others, including the same people I recognized from my younger years, were waiting for us.

I couldn't believe this might be the last time I'll ever get to hold my children. I held tightly to Landon, the one I was holding. Jacob did the same to Endora. They held onto us back like they knew what was happening.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his head. I repeated for his sister, including a "Take care of each other, always." Before giving them to Esme and Seth, still in human form for now.

Jacob held me as we both cried, watching Esme and Seth disappear, taking our children with them. I was sure my family would've too if it were possible.

"They're coming." Alice said. We stood in a stance as what used to be a shadow, slowly became a crowd of vampires with black cloaks.

It was silent as they all stood in three lines as if this were rehearsed. The women, that I assumed were the wives since they were unfamiliar. Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec and Marcus stood in front.

"Renesmee," Aro spoke first, smiling. Jacob held me close.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle spoke.

"I was called because I was told Renesmee was a different species... something dangerous." He observed me, examined me as Jacob held me tighter. He took a step forward and my family stood in front of me.

"You won't touch her!" Edward growled between his teeth. Aro held up his hands defensively.

"I won't, I just want to examine her." He smiled. "It'll only take a minute."

Carlisle contemplated this, not moving as well as the rest of the family. I knew in order for this to go anywhere, we had to compromise. I let go of Jacob and walked through. Jacob tried to take my wrist to stop me, but I wouldn't let him. No one else tried as Aro and I met up in the middle.

Aro circled me, smelt me, and I tried my best not to get touched by his skin. He looked into my eyes, as if he'd find something there. I just have him blank, death stares which he ignored as he smiled again.

"Iris!" The Volturi parted to finally show the girl who threatened my life.

Iris had black eyes, clear of her thirst. She had shoulder length black hair with a streak of blonde on the left side of her hair. Her eyes popped with her long thick lashes, like she was wearing the best kind of mascara.

When she stepped forward-or was rather _pushed_-I could hear Jacob grunting to step forward, but someone held him back. I looked back at him to assure him I was okay, he calmed down a little but kept a sharp eye.

"Renesmee Cullen," She glared at me and then smiled evilly. "You look nothing like this from afar."

"Iris, you told us she had darker skin, her temperature was warmer, I see no such change."

"No! I'm telling you! She's changed!"

"Do you have any kind of proof?" Iris sighed hopelessly and stared at the ground.

"No," Aro shook his head in disappointment.

"Bring out the others, kill them all." Clark and what I guessed, was Brigita, were brought forward almost immediately.

"No!" Lesil and someone else shouted. They looked at me.

"What did you say?" Aro stepped toward me. Huh, I guess I was the second person.

"Let Clark and Brigita go, they had nothing to do with this!" Aro cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"How extraordinary... these people tried to kill you, tortured you, yet you're willing to let them go? To forgive?" He looked at Edward and Bella. "She's a saint."

"I'm asking Clark and Brigita, not Iris." He raised an eyebrow and looked at us.

"Why? Humor me." I held my breath.

"They were forced by Iris. All three of them." Carlisle explained. "We've already taken one as our own. It only makes sense that her sister and mate follow."

Aro paused then looked back at Iris, then me. He sighed.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Clark, Brigita and Iris gasped silently as Marcus first took Clark's head then I did something crazy.

I jumped onto Marcus like I was trained to and as easily as breaking a branch, his head snapped off and I threw it aside. For a second, it was like everything stopped. Nothing was happening. Everything, everyone, was frozen. No one breathed, no one said anything.

I _killed_ someone. I couldn't believe it. I killed _Marcus_ to save my friend's mate.

"Renesmee!" Was all I heard faintly. "Renesmee! Get up!"

Suddenly, everything was back in motion. Emmett was the one who was screaming at me while a war surrounded us. I quickly stood up as I avoided getting anyone's hands on me. Screaming and growling filled the air as we battled. I didn't let myself think about the lives I was taking, or the pain I put them in. Especially when I faced Iris.

It seemed the whole battle around us stopped as she ran into me, like a bull to a red cloth. I jumped out of the way and I tripped her with my feet. Jacob ran in to help me by biting her arm off. She screamed as Jacob and I worked as a team to tear her apart, but then I saw Caius running toward Jacob.

"Jake! Behind you!" He turned and then it was just me and Iris one on one again.

Everything was a blur, there was scratching, screaming, and most of all, I tried to avoid getting bit. At one point, while watching Jacob again try to fight for his life, I felt Iris' teeth skim my arm. I grabbed her neck and threw her over me until I could hear a crack and her body was motionless.

It's over. Finally over.

Everyone was still. Silent. I looked around me, no one important was hurt. I was sure Seth was being updated about the battle to say Jacob and I survived as well as everyone else in the coven. Emmett only suffered a finger, which he was mending with his venom.

Everyone soon worked together to count the remains and familiar faces. It seemed that just about everyone in the Volturi was dead. Caius' body was the only one we couldn't find. We assumed he ran off, we weren't going to chase after him.

"What happened here?" Bella looked at my arm where Iris skimmed. There were two cuts from where when bitten, your fangs would've punctured first.

"Iris skimmed my arm."

"With her teeth?"

"Yeah," Carlisle was by my side instantly.

"Do you feel any pain at all?"

"It is stinging a little.." Jacob came over in human form and he stared at me in concern.

"She's sweating a little," Jacob commented, putting his burning hand on my forehead. "Pain's getting worse." Jacob could read my mind with just a reaction.

"I'm fine, really." They didn't believe me. I wasn't in unbearable pain, yet. I was fine for the most part.

"Let's bring her to the house." Jacob picked me up before Edward could, and turned to the other wolves, he yelled an order in Quileute and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Carlisle and the rest of my family.

"I'm seriously fine, Jake."

"We're not taking chances, Ness. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"A paper cut worries you." I mumbled.

"A_ paper cut _is nothing compared to two drops of venom in your system."

"_Exactly_! It's two_ drops,_ Jake. Slow down at least."

"I'm _not_ slowing down. I don't know what could happen."

The pain in my arm was getting worse and worse. It felt like a hot flame on my arm, I had to blow on it to tolerate pain a little. Jacob couldn't wipe the worried expression on his face when I started.

"Almost there, Ness. Hang on."

Finally, when we reached the house, Carlisle lay me on the table with everyone holding me down. My wrists and ankles. Rosalie held an ice pack on where I felt the intense burn. It numbed the pain a little but other than that, the sting lingered. Carlisle just stood in the back looking for something as Jacob stood aside, looking for something to do without being in the way.

"What are you doing?"

"The venom is spreading. For such a small dosage, Iris' seems strong."

"Then what? Do we have to suck it out?" Emmett asked.

"Possibly, but though strong, it should only be in the arm. The rest of the body hasn't received it."

"What's our other options?"

"We could take it out with a syringe. It'll take a few hours though."

"I don't care, do what you have to do." I tried not to speak with my teeth clenched, the pain was getting a little intolerable.

"Take my hand," Jacob said, holding it out. I took it and he wrapped his arms around me. I saw Carlisle's head lower to my arm as Rosalie took away the ice pack.

As he drank, pain seemed to be getting worse. Jacob held me tightly as I clenched his hand.

"Almost over," He whispered over and over. "Keep fighting, don't give up, Ness."

It felt like hours, maybe it was. I was very dizzy and my vision was blured from the amount of blood I was losing. Finally, Carlisle stopped.

"Took longer than I expected, but it's out." I nodded weakly and Edward came in with packets filled with blood.

"You did good, honey." Jacob kissed my head repetitively as Edward gave me a styrofoam cup of blood. I greedily drank it.

"Esme and Seth are fine, they're headed here as we speak." I smiled and Alice got a cloth to wipe the sweat from my face.

Clark, Brigita and Lesil walked into the room, Clark's arm around Lesil.

"Thank you..." Brigita ran to me and hugged me tightly as Jacob still held me up with his hand on my back. I hugged her back.

"It was no big..."

"You distroyed the one thing keeping all of us apart." Clark smiled, then looked at Lesil. "Especially from the one I love."

"No dating unless _I_ say so!" I heard Emmett call. I heard Rosalie scold back at him, then Emmett's retort. "What? Not every day I get to say that, and it felt good!"

"Should I be confused?" Jacob said outloud as they walked into the room. I didn't blame Jacob, I had no idea what was going on. Emmett smiled with Rosalie.

"We decided to adopt Lesil and Brigita." I gasped in shock. "Lesil's been like a daughter to us, it only makes sense if we take her in. Besides, it would be awkward to have an aunt who's the same age as you." We all laughed and Lesil hugged me too. I couldn't believe, I have a cousin now, two that is.

"I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Not much of a blond decision, Blondie." Jacob laughed at his own joke.

"That's my mom!" Lesil put her hands on her hips, pretending to be offended.

"Just like her mother." Emmett mumbled, crossing his arms.

* * *

**Next chapter ;) Almost done :'(**


	23. Epilogue: The Future

**Midnight Moon: Renesmee and Jacob**

Epilogue: The Future

**Renesmee Black**  
I couldn't believe it. All happened so fast... had two beautiful children, two, and almost three new additions to the family, the Volturi were gone, and we had nothing to worry about. Now, I had the greatest thing of all: my husband, who I couldn't have asked for better. Now, I know my daughter will carry the same path, and if not, her own. Either way, for eternity, for how ever long they or we have, I'll forever be there. The strongest power, death, will never take a grip on me or my family, it will never part us. Though I know, my friends, my human reletives, everyone will soon be gone, I know I'll have those I'm closest to by me forever. In the literal sense.

How I see my Endora? Beautiful, a shy girl who may, who knows, have my singing ability and maybe go somewhere with Seth by her side.

Landon... Jacob says he'll be a sports star, but I think he may be a heartbreaking model. The popular one, no doubt, but will always take care of his sister. Who knows, maybe he'll meet someone one day.

Me and Jake? We don't know what our life may bring, we're just going with the flow, the way our lives should be. Who knows, maybe I'll even write a book...

* * *

**That's it... The Twilight's Sun Saga is now and officially over :'( That only took 4 years xD. **

**Guys, don't worry, I still have Forbidden Woods, it's like Twilight all over again but it's about Renesmee and Jacob (Renesmee's based on me and the events of some of my life xD). It's been gaining popularity faster than this saga :P. So... that's it :P**

**Thank you guys SO much, I'll miss you all, and this saga. Who knows, maybe I'll redo it :P... but first I want to do my Nicholas Sparks twists, Forbidden Woods, and a Leah and Sam story :) All in good time!**

**I love you guys so much :'( I have more to come but I may be taking a month off FanFiction (sanity purposes... and I need a vaca from it, which I never have since... 2009 xD). But I'm not leaving, so stay with me! Forbidden Woods won't have an ending any time soon (LONG book!). I think you may like it better than this saga. :)**

**Thank you, I love you, feel free to look at my YouTube (RenesmeeTheWerepire) follow me on twitter, like me and be a member on facebook, and if you ever see me in person, come say hello! I welcome it!**

**Goodbye to The Twilight Sun Saga (****June 6, 2009 - January 9, 2012)...**


End file.
